


ESP: Engkanto, Salamangca, Pantas

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Aurors, Filipino Wizarding World, M/M, Mahika, Salamangca, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), implied!Baekhyun/Lay, implied!Luhan/Xiumin, side!Chanyeol/Chen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Masaya si Junmyeon na pumasok si Kyungsoo bilang isang mahusay na Sandigkawal, o Auror. Pero hindi niya mapigilang maging insecure lalo na't parang nasasapawan na siya sa Dambana. Dapat ba niyang patunayang siya pa rin ang pinakamagaling? O dapat bang pagbigyan niya si Kyungsoo? (Filipino wizarding world AU)





	1. Sandigkawal

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Prompt #165: _Ministry of Magic AU. Aurors sila pareho. Get naman ni Junmyeon na mas mataas ang chances ng promotion kapag maraming successful operations pero hindi niya ma-get bakit sobrang competitive ni Kyungsoo. Nang ma-assign sila pareho bigla sa isang mission, nadisgrasya si Junmyeon. Si Kyungsoo naman, sinisisi ang sarili sa nangyari._  
2\. Para lang malinaw, this is a wizarding world/Ministry of Magic AU pero in Philippine setting! May kaunting parallels sa British wizarding world pero may iba ring pagkakaiba. The story deviated a bit from the prompt pero hindi naman sobra!  
3\. Medyo marami-raming terminologies na pwedeng hindi ka familiar kaya I suggest na puntahan mo ang talahulugan o glossary (it's Chapter 7 of this fic). You can also click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192776/chapters/47852470).  
4\. If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment! Sobrang ikatutuwa ko po iyon.

Magkakatabi sina Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, at Jongdae, bawat isa nakatayo—halos nakalambitin—sa mga narrow, extended frames ng mga bintana. They were actually clerestories; nasa itaas sila ng isa sa mga tore ng isang simbahan south of Manila. 

"Nung tinanggap ko ‘tong ops na ‘to, wala sa usapan na sasabit tayo sa bintana." Bulong ni Jongdae sa sarili, although it was hardly a whisper dahil dinig din naman ang sinabi niya. 

Napailing si Junmyeon, nakangiti. "That's really weird you know. For someone na nakailang support na sa bubungan.”

"Bubong yun, hindi bintana!” Nagawa pa ni Jongdae umirap kahit nangangatog na ang mga tuhod niya. Napatingin na lang si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo na nangingiti rin sa kanilang usapan. Pinakabago siya sa team nila.

Maya-maya pa ay narinig nilang bumukas ang pinto sa gilid ng altar. May lumabas na tatlong pari, lahat may hawak na rosaryo at bibliya. Nasa gitna ang pinakamatanda. Tumigil siya saglit at tumingin sa tore.

Kung bakit nasa halos kisame ng isang simbahan sina Junmyeon at ang mga kasama niya, mapapaliwanag ito ng nakasulat sa tsapa ng kanilang jacket: _Sandigcaoal_—Sandigkawal. Mga _pantas_ o magical people na humahabol at nanghuhuli ng mga dark wizards at iba pang mababang salamangkero. Aurors kung tatawagin sila sa ibang bansa. At ngayon ay nasa kalagitnaan sila ng isang raid.

“Baekhyun,” bulong ni Junmyeon, nakalapat ang wand sa gilid ng leeg niya. “_Ready_.”

“Got it.” From somewhere, sumagot si Baekhyun ng pabulong din. Isa rin siyang Sandigkawal na ang punong trabaho ay iiwas ang mga _plebeio_—non-magical people—sa kahit ano mang encounter sa salamangca, kasama na ang pagbura ng memorya nila. Technically, ang tawag sa kaniyan ay _tagkaligta_ o obliviator.

Last weekend, nakakuha sila ng tip mula sa kanilang mga intel na may biktimang simbahan sa Las Piñas at three days later, andito na sila. Ilang beses na silang napapadpad sa kung saan saan para maghabol ng mga _Hucloban_, mga rebeldeng pantas na ang tanging hangarin ay gumanti sa mga tradisyunal na kaaway ng mga pantas, kasama ang simbahan. Halos lahat sila may experience na sa mga raid na ganito. Junmyeon has been doing this for five years, si Jongdae at Baekhyun magtatatlo na. Bagong salta si Kyungsoo, pero isa siya sa mga pinaka-promising na Sandigkawal. Hindi na sila magugulat kung isang araw, kapareho na niya ng rank si Junmyeon in a short time. But promotions were the littlest of their concern right now. Importante, isang successful raid.

They were not expecting anything massive ngayon, although hindi naman sila nagpapakasiguro. Ang alam nila, mangongolekta lang ng pera ang mga Hucloban sa mga pari ng simbahan at pagkatapos ay aalis na. Kikil para di atakihin ang simbahan. Isa ito sa mga bagay na pinagkakakitaan nila.

Nagsimulang magdasal ang mga pari sa gita ng altar. Sa katahimikan ng gabi, rinig na rinig ang _Pater Noster_ sa buong simbahan kahit hindi kalakasan ang boses nila.

“You know what, ang creepy pala nito,” pabirong bulong ni Baekhyun, his voice coming out of nowhere. “Sa movies ko lang ‘to napapanuod.” Agad siyang pinatahimik ni Junmyeon.

Maya-maya pa ay nakarinig sila ng isang malakas na katok sa pinto ng simbahan. Kung tutuusin, mahina lang ang katok, pero sa katahimikan ng gabi at dahil halos wala rin namang laman ang simbahan, para na ring kalabog ang tunog ng katok. Agad na tumigil ang pagdarasal ng mga pari. Tumayo ang isa sa kanila at pinagbuksan ang mga bisita.

Apat na lalaki ang pumasok, dahan-dahang nakasunod sa pari habang papalapit sila sa altar. Walang agresibo sa kanila. Kung tutuusin, hindi mukhang masasama ang apat na ‘to. Ganito naman ang mga Hucloban. Mukhang inosente, nakahalo sa lahat.

Nag-squint si Junmyeon para mas makita ang papalapit na mga Hucloban. Nang mamukhaan na niya ang mga ito, tumango siya. Nilapat ulit niya ang wand niya sa leeg para marinig ng lahat ng mga kasama niya. “Affirmative. Sila ‘to,” panimula niya. “In my count.”

Tumingin siya uli kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na tumango in agreement. Sa ngayon ay nakatago pa sila ng isang malakas na Concealment Charm. Sa isang wasiwas lang ni Junmyeon, mawawala rin ito at wala na silang choice kundi kumilos.

“Kapag lumabas na yung sakristan,” ani Junmyeon. Ang sakristan ang magdadala ng bayad. Bumukas ang pinto sa gilid ng altar, at ayon nga sa plano, lumabas nga ang sakristang may dalang isang maliit na bag. Binuka niya ito saglit pero hindi para i-check ang laman kundi para makita ni Junmyeon from above na pera nga ang dala niya.

“Three…” Panimula ni Junmyeon. “Two.”

Nakahawak na sa mga wand nila ang dalawa niyang kasama.

“_One_.” Isang flick at nawala na ang concealment nila.

Apat na mabilis na usok ang agad na pumasok sa simbahan. Lumitaw si Baekhyun at ang tatlo pa niyang tauhan para palibutan ang tatlong pari at ang sakristan. Si Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, at Jongdae naman agad na humabol sa apat na Huclobang papatakas.

Gamit ang wand, sinara ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at tumigil siya sa harap nito. Muntikan na siyang tamaan ng isang Stunner, mabuti na lang at mabilis siyang nakaiwas. Sinubukang tumakas ng isang Hucloban sa ere pero naharang agad siya ni Jongdae. Si Junmyeon, naka-corner na ng isa. Bumalik naman si Baekhyun matapos masigurong ligtas na ang mga pari kasama ng mga tao niya. Mukhang cornered na nila ang apat, pero nakarinig sila ng pagsabog ng mga salamin—ang mga bintana—at nagsidatingan ang di lalagpas sa anim na dagdag na Hucloban.

“Sabi na may back-up e,” ani Baekhyun. Agad niyang tinapat ang wand niya sa isa at na-petrify niya ito mid-air, dali-daling dumausdos sa mga upuan. “Ouch!” Pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun.

Dalawang Hucloban sa isang Sandigkawal; naging patas ang hatian. Kahit lamang, mukhang karamihan sa mga dumating na Hucloban ay baguhan. Pero hindi pa rin ito dahilan para magpabaya sila. Si Jongdae at Baekhyun, nakapagpatumba na ng tig-isa kaya nagtulungan na sila para sa natitira pang dalawa. Halatang ang pinaka-malakas ang nag-tandem kay Junmyeon.

“Need help?” Ani Kyungsoo nang bigla itong tumabi kay Junmyeon. Napatingin ang leader sa kung nasaan si Kyungsoo kani-kanina lamang at nakita niya ang dalawang Huclobang nakahandusay sa sahig, nakagapos ang mga kamay

Napangiti si Junmyeon, naiiling hindi dahil mali ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo. In fact, namangha pa siya. Minsan nang sinabi ng boss nila na magaling si Kyungsoo, pero dahil unang beses nilang magkasama sa isang raid, ngayon pa lang niya napapatunayan na totoo ang usap-usapan.

“Yes, please.”

Tapos na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Nakaupo na lang sila sa steps ng altar, nakapatong ang mga paa sa mga nagpupumiglas na katawan ng mga Hucloban, at pinapanuod sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo makipag-duel.

“Sige. Three hundred. Leg-Locker tapos Stunner,” bulong ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae, pumupusta sa kung anong offensive spells ang huling gagawin ni Junmyeon sa kalaban niya.

“Okay,” tango ni Jongdae. “Disarm tapos Stunner sakin.”

Napasigaw si Baekhyun nang gawin ni Junmyeon exactly kung ano ang sinabi niya. Si Kyungsoo ang gumawa ng pusta ni Jongdae. Obviously, Baekhyun’s rejoicing hindi dahil tapos na ang raid kundi may dagdag siyang tatlong daan sa bulsa niya ngayon. Napakamot na lang si Jongdae ng ulo habang hinuhugot ang wallet sa bulsa. Pero bigla itong bumalik papaloob, sa sobrang lakas ay muntik pa siyang mahubaran ng pantalon.

“Pota!” Sigaw ni Jongdae.

“Bawal ‘yan,” ani Junmyeon, nakatapat ang wand sa bulsa ni Jongdae. “Akala niyo di ko kayo mahuhuli?”

Nagkatinginan si Jongdae at Baekhyun, sabay ngisi. Strikto as always, ganyan talaga ang leader nila. “Libre mo na lang ako Jollibee,” bulong ni Baekhyun. Binelatan lang siya ni Jongdae.

“Alright, paki-roundup lahat,” utos ni Junmyeon. Tumayo agad si Baekhyun at Jongdae at sinimulang i-levitate papunta sa gitna ng simbahan ang mga nahuli nila. “Sampu dapat ‘yan. Walang takas.”

“Yes boss!”

Napabuntong hininga si Junmyeon. One raid down. At least mga competent na Sandigkawal ang mga kasama niya. Hindi siya nagkakaproblema. He needs to check if may kasunod pa ‘to in the next days but right now, they need to rest. A really short one though dahil kinabukasan, sabak sa trabaho ulit sila.

“Thanks sa tulong, Kyungsoo.” Tinapik-tapik ni Junmyeon ang baguhan sa likuran. “Ganda ng disarm.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sabay iling. “Wala ‘yun.” He tapped Junmyeon’s back at lumapit kay Baekhyun para tulungan ang isang Huclobang nagpupumiglas kahit nasa ere na. Sa ngayon, tapos na ang trabaho nila. May paparating na dagdag pang Sandigkawal para dalhin ang mga huli nila sa _Dambana_, ang punong pamahalaan ng salamangca sa Pilipinas.

“Mukhang magaling yung bagong bata.” Naka-pamewang na sabi ni Jongdae. He was referring to Kyungsoo, although hindi naman talaga siya bata.

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. Nothing special sa ginawa nila kanina considering na hindi rin naman high profile ang mga huli nila pero he can sense skill if nandiyan. At bilang isa sa mga pinakamagaling na Sandigkawal, Junmyeon has all the right and authority to agree sa comment ni Jongae.

“Yup, may potential.”

Jongdae nudged him. “Potential maging jowa?”

Junmyeon sighed. Ito nanaman sila. Every single time na may darating na bagong Sandigkawal, lagi na lang sine-setup ni Jongdae ang boss niya sa lahat. Nung bagong salta si Baekhyun, ginawa ito ni Jongdae. Obviously walang pinatunguhan yung first date nila dahil Baekhyun ended up with someone sa plebeio Department.

“Tigilan mo ako ha,” warning ni Junmyeon. “Wala tayong panahon sa ganyan.”

Umiling si Jongdae. “Meron. Pinipilit mo lang na wala.”

“Whatever.”

“Sige na, cute naman si Kyungsoo a. Ako magse-set—AAH!” Napahawak si Jongdae sa crotch niya at napasigaw. Ginamitan ni Junmyeon ng isang controlled Shrinking Charm ang boxers niya. “Hindi na! ‘Di na!”

Agad din namang ni-release ni Junmyeon ang charm, nakangiti. “Oops, may nangyari ba? Di ko sadya.”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Jongdae, nakaipit pa rin ang mga kamay in between his legs. “Bully!”

Balik agad sa Dambana para sa mga sunod na dapat asikasuhin after ng raid kaya they were expected to overtime that day. Nasa gitna ng Quezon City ang Dambana, sa isang skyscraper na pinagtatrabahuhan din ng isang ministro ng mga plebeio—kailangang madali ang coordination ng dalawa lalo na kung ang mga security issues ng dalawa ay may kinalaman sa pagitan ng mga plebeio at pantas.

Ang Dambana ay nasa pagitan ng Basement 1 at 2, at ang opisina nila Junmyeon ay ang B1.6th floor—ika-anim sa labing-dalawang nakasingit sa pagitan ng dalawang basement. Kung paano nila ito ginawa, salamangca lang ang makakasagot. Nang makabalik sila Junmyeon, subsob agad sa trabaho ang lahat. Inayos ang mga papeles, ang selda ng mga nahuli, at kung anu-ano pang mga details ng kaso na kelangan nilang dalhin sa _Konseho_, ang pinaka-korte ng mga pantas.

Gabi na nang matapos ang halos lahat ng trabaho. Nagsimula nang magsi-uwi ang mga kasama ni Junmyeon. Nauna na si Jongdae at Baekhyun. Nagpapasalamat din si Junmyeon sa ilan nilang kasamahan sa trabaho kahit galing sila sa ibang team. Ang naiwan na lang sa opisina ay mangilan-ngilang senior na Sandigkawal at si Kyungsoo.

Although not exactly friends, hindi rin naman total strangers sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. Tulad ng lahat ng pantas, galing sila sa parehong magical school—_Escuela ng Salamangca at Pagpapantas_ o Escuela for short. Junmyeon was three batches older kay Kyungsoo. Magkaiba rin sila ng house, o _casa_. Si Junmyeon ay sa Mulawin, si Kyungsoo sa Acacia.

It was a surprise, honestly, para kay Junmyeon na makita si Kyungsoo a few weeks ago sa induction ng mga bagong Sandigkawal. Isang _siruhano_ si Kyungsoo, healer kumbaga. Lahat ng siruhano nagtatrabaho sa Catalonan, isang tore—halos kastilyo kung tignan—na nasa isang bundok ilang milya pa ang layo kung nasaan ang Dambana. Nagsisilbi iyong hospital ng mga salamangkero at pantas. Tatlong taon niya na ‘tong trabaho. Minsan pa ngang naging pasyente ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon. Ito ang expertise ng mga nasa Acacia, just as expertise ng mga Mulawin ang pagiging Sandigkawal. Pero hindi naman absolute ang mga ‘to. Expectations lang dala ng stereotypes. Kaya kung biglang naisip ni Kyungsoo na mag-career change, wala rin namang karapatang pigilan siya ni Junmyeon.

Pero maliban sa pagiging Sandigkawal, mas ikinagulat ni Junmyeon kung gaano ka-skilled si Kyungsoo sa duelling. Sa labindalawang taon nila sa Escuela, ni minsan ay hindi sumali si Kyungsoo sa kanilang duelling club. At ngayong nagtatrabaho na sila, alam ni Junmyeon kung gaano ka-demanding ang buhay siruhano. Kung paano nagawa ni Kyungsoo mag-train at maipasa ang Sandigkawal test with high marks—not to mention his seemingly natural skill sa pakikipag-duel, hindi ito masiguro ni Junmyeon. But then, baka magaling lang talaga si Kyungsoo. Besides, isa si Kyungsoo sa mga pinakamatalinong naging estudyante ng Escuela.

May tatlong katok sa pinto ng opisina ni Junmyeon. Agad siyang napatingala para tignan kung sino ‘to.

“Going home.” Si Kyungsoo, nakasabit ang backpack sa kaliwang balikat. “Di ka pa uuwi?”

Tumingin si Junmyeon sa orasan. 10:43 PM. Umiling si Junmyeon. “Mamaya pa.”

Tinanguan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Okay. Pahinga ka rin. See you tomorrow.”

Well, it’s true. Masyado nga sigurong masipag si Junmyeon. But then isa siya sa mga senior officers. Maraming ops, maraming cases. Kahit kagagaling lang nila ng isang raid, papel agad ang sasalubong sa kaniya. Mabuti nang mabawasan kesa matambakan kinabukasan.

“Yes, don’t worry,” ani Junmyeon. “Ingat.”

Sumandal saglit si Junmyeon sa pagkakaupo niya nang makaalis si Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya sa isang malaking board na nakadikit sa pader. Nakalista ang lahat ng pangalan ng mga Sandigkawal, or at least sa division nila. Sa tabi ng pangalan ay apat na columns labeled “OPS”, “MINOR,” “MAJOR,” at “TOTAL.” It’s an annual counter, magically tweaked para automatic na magbilang every time na may nagagawa silang successful operation o raid, o natatapos na cases. So far, wala pang nakakatalo kay Junmyeon.

Tinignan niya ang kay Kyungsoo. He just recently started kaya mababa pa ang bilang. Pero for a two-week old Sandigkawal, nakatapos na siya ng apat na minor cases. Ngayong kakatapos lang nila ng raid, ang total count na ng kaniya ay lima. 

_Masyado kang masipag_. Napangisi si Junmyeon. He should have said that din kay Kyungsoo.

It is one of those strange and lucky Fridays na nagagawa ni Baekhyun yayain (o mahila nang sapilitan) si Junmyeon na lumabas ng kaniyang opisina paglagpas ng 5PM at dumeretso sa isang resto bar sa Cubao Expo. Pumayag na lang si Junmyeon dahil dala-dala na ni Jongdae si Chanyeol, sasama raw si Minseok from the other team, at hatak din nila si Kyungsoo. Killjoy na kung hindi pa siya sasama.

Sa isang maliit na iskinita na nagko-connect sa dalawang sides ng U-shaped pub hub, nandun ang kanilang regular na puntahan, ang “_Bato Balani_.” Just like almost everything magical, nakatago ito sa mga plebeio. Hindi na ito bago sa mga pantas; kung tutuusin isa ito sa mga paborito kaya hindi na rin nakakapagtakang madalas itong puntahan nina Baekhyun.

Puno ang Bato Balani as expected for a Friday evening. Pero hindi ito bar ng mga plebeio; sa pagdami ng tao ay ang pagluwag at pagdami rin ng available na upuan at mesa sakto para sa lahat ng mga parokyano nito. Sinimulan nila ang gabi with butterbeer. Besides, kelangan muna nilang mag-relax. 

“So apparently,” panimula ni Baekhyun. He promise some chika kaya di na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa nang dumating ang mugs nila. “Kaya pala nag-early out si Jongin the other day kasi he went on a date.”

“Date?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Isa sa mga Sandigkawal si Jongin, pero directly under siya ni Changmin, ang Punong Sandigkawal nila. “Ang sabi sakin may aayusin lang daw siya sa bank account niya.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Technically he wasn’t lying. May inayos naman talaga siya sa bangko. Pero yung ka-date niya, taga-roon din.”

“Well,” singit ni Chanyeol, boyfriend ni Jongdae. Isa siyang Sandigkawal na _Anitero_, generic term sa mga pantas na pinanganak na may special magical skill. Sa kaso ni Chanyeol, kaya niyang mag-_Pagtulad_ o manggaya ng hitsura ng mga tao basta makita niya ito ng isang beses. “He hasn’t dated anyone in a while. It’s about time.”

“Speaking of banks, alam niyo ba na bank manager yung isang bagong huli niyo” Kwento ni Minseok. Isa rin siyang senior Sandigkawal, kasabayan ni Junmyeon na pumasok sa Dambana.

“Ah, oo nga.” Binaba ni Junmyeon ang mug sa table at nag-lean ng onti so he didn’t have to yell. “Yung isang makulit na huling na-stun ni Kyungsoo.”

“Ooh, kaya pala mukhang experienced na pantas. In fairness kay Kyungsoo ah, natapatan niya,” comment ni Baekhyun. “Kumusta ka naman sa office?” 

Nabaling ang attention ng lahat kay Kyungsoo. Usap-usapan lagi sa office ang performance ng mga bagong Sandigkawal sa mga una nilang raids at ops. Isa sa mga madalas na topic si Kyungsoo, considering na isa siya sa mga top performers during training. And he delivered.

“Ayos lang naman,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, medyo nahihiya pa na lahat ay nakatingin sa kaniya. “Handling things well? Hindi pa naman nato-toxic.”

“Naka-apat ka nang solved cases, tapos isang raid. Di ka pa nato-toxic niyan?” Pabirong tanong ni Jongdae. Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sabay inom ulit sa butterbeer niya.

“Bakit mo ba naisipang mag-Sandigkawal?” Pahabol ni Baekhyun. “In fairness a, nagulat kami. Ayaw mo na sa Catalonan?”

May pangalan na siya bilang isang magaling na siruhano kaya ikinabigla ng marami na pumasok siya sa Sandigkawal training.

Nag-kibit balikat si Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman sa ayaw pero, ewan. Feeling ko lang I’m better off as Sandigkawal. So far, masaya naman ako.”

Tumango silang lahat, exchanging ooh’s and aah’s. Hindi na kinagulat ni Junmyeon ang sagot ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa paglipat niya sa mga Sandigkawal. Sa Escuela, ang casa ang pumipili ng estudyante. Ang sorting ay nangyayari sa Sentro, isang malaking roofed garden na may tatlong puno sa gitna—Mulawin, Acacia, at Narra—ang tatlong casa ng Escuela. Sa unang taon ng mga pantas, pinapatayo sila sa gitna ng mga puno. Kung ano ang unang maglalaglag ng dahon, ito ang magiging casa ng estudyante. Sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, parehong naglaglag ng dahon ang Mulawin at Acacia. Obviously, ang pinili ni Kyungsoo ay ang Acacia.

Nagpatuloy naman si Baekhyun, Jongdae, at Chanyeol sa pag-tanong kay Kyungsoo. Nagpakwento pa sila ng mga experience niya as siruhano, tulad ng mga pinaka-weird na cases ng mga pasyenteng kinailangan niyang gamutin, yung mga pinakamahirap pasunurin na Sandigkawal (si Chanyeol, sagot ni Kyungsoo), at kung totoo bang may dalawa siyang _abyan_—gabay na isiprito, typically isang hayop, na may basbas ng mga punong pantas. Ang pagkakaroon ng mahigit sa isa ay pahiwatig ng isang malakas na pantas. Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Kwago abyan ko. Saka isa lang siya.”

A few mugs later ay napilit rin nila si Junmyeon na manlibre ng buckets of actual beer. (“Pwede yung sumisipa naman?” Pakiusap ni Jongdae.) Unti-unting nalilihis na ang usapan from work to personal lives. Kinumusta nila an preparations sa kasal ni Minseok na mangyayari sa Hong Kong in five months. Tapos nabaling ang atensyon kina Chanyeol at Jongdae, kung kelan ba nila balak magpakasal considering na sila na since their seventh year sa Escuela. “Pinaguusapan pero mukhang matagal-tagal pa,” sagot ni Chanyeol na tinanguan naman ni Jongdae.

“Eh ikaw, Junmyeon?” Tanong ni Jongdae. In-expect ni Junmyeon na kay Jongdae mangagaling ang tanong, lalo na’t ramdam na rin niiya kung saan patungo yung conversation. “Wala pa rin ba?”

“Wala. Para namang hindi niyo ako kasama araw-araw,” sagot ni Junmyeon. Hindi siya sigurado kung tama bang siya at ang love life niya—or absence thereof—ang dapat nilang pagusapan dahil halata nang tumatama na ang ika-anim na bucket ng beer nila. Ang dalas na ng PDA ni Jongdae at Chanyeol, nagsisimula nang manahimik si Minseok (inaantok siya kapag nakakainom), at nagiging malakas na ang boses ni Baekhyun. Hindi lang sure ni Junmyeon kung okay pa ba si Kyungsoo dahil ito ang unang beses na nagkainuman sila pero mukhang mataas ang alcohol tolerance niya. Parang wala namang nagbago since umupo sila.

“Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. Nahampas tuloy siya ni Chanyeol sa gulat. “Pota, sakit a!”

Tinawanan lang siya ng lahat. “Anyway,” patuloy niya. “Ikaw, may jowa ka na ba?”

Medyo nagalangan si Kyungsoo sumagot. “Wala akong panahon—”

“Ayun naman pala!” Pumalakpak si Baekhyun. Tinapik niya si Junmyeon sa balikat, although dahil may tama na nga, hindi niya namalayang nahampas niya actually ito. Hindi na lang pumatol si Junmyeon. “Single siya, Junmyeon!”

Nagkatinginan si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. It felt a bit awkward, although not too awkward na hindi na nila nagawang tumawa sa kung paano napunta sa ganito ang usapan. Siguro pareho naman nilang naintindihan na lasing na ang mga kasama nila.

“Tignan mo o, M.U. agad!” Pangasar ni Minseok. Umusog ito palapit kay Kyungsoo na halos matulak niya na ‘to palapit kay Junmyeon.

“Hay nako, tigilan niyo nga ako!” Bulalas ni Junmyeon, although he made sure he didn’t sound mad or annoyed dahil hindi naman talaga. In Kyungsoo’s words nga na hindi lang niya natapos, wala lang talaga siyang panahon sa ganiyan. “Nung sinet-up niyo kaming dalawa,” tinuro niya ang sarili niya at si Baekhyun. “May nangyari ba?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. Oo nga, everyone here knew except Kyungsoo. Nung bagong dating si Baekhyun, ganito rin ang ginawa ni Jongdae, Minseok, at Chanyeol. Sinet up nila ang dalawa sa isang date. Turned out, di talaga nila type ang isa’t isa so walang nangyari.

“Si Baekhyun ‘yun e! Malandi talaga ‘yan,” sagot ni Jongdae. “E ito si Kyungsoo, mukhang compatible—”

“Sinabi mo rin yan kay Baekhyun.” Umirap si Junmyeon. Lumagok siya sa bote ng beer niya at inubos ang kaunting natitirang laman nito.

“I can’t imagine” Sumingit si Kyungsoo. “You and Baekhyun, dating. Hirap gawan ng mental image.”

Natawa si Junmyeon at Baekhyun, at nag-agree ang dalawa. Kahit sila mismo raw hindi maisip na nag-date once. The conversation segued, to Junmyeon’s relief, sa kung ano pa ang mga date experiences ni Baekhyun in and out of Dambana bago niya nahanap ang current boyfriend niya. 

“Pasensiya ka na, ganito talaga sila,” bulong ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo.

“Ayos lang,” sagot nito. “It’s nice getting to know everyone.”

“Good morning!”

Mabilis ang pasok ni Minseok sa kanilang opisina. Binagsak niya sa mesa niya ang sandamakmak na folders. They all knew what it meant, kaya hindi kabigla-bigla ang collective groan ng mga tao.

“I know, I know,” comment ni Minseok. Kinuha niya ang kalahati, naglakad across the room at nilapag sa mesa ni Junmyeon.

“Grabe naman, tinaasan ba nila sa taas ang quota?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Sinimulan ng dalawa na iwasiwas ang kanilang mga wand at isa-isang nagliparan ang mga folder papunta sa kanilang respective officer.

Nagkibit-balikat si Minseok. “Di ko alam pero ang aktibo _nila_ ngayon.” _Nila_. Ang mga Hucloban.

“Uy, may blue folder na si Kyungsoo!” Nakatayo si Baekhyun sa tabi ng desk ni Kyungsoo, naka-pamewang pa habang umiinom ng kape. “Congrats!”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo bago sinimulang i-scan ang laman ng folder. Lahat ng major cases, blue ang folder, at ito ang unang hahawakan ni Kyungsoo. Natuwa naman si Junmyeon dahil he has been wanting to see kung paano ito iha-handle ni Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw rin Baekhyun, congrats,” ani Junmyeon nang maglagay siya ng panibagong blue folder sa desk niya.

“Di pa ako tapos sa isa!”

Junmyeon shrugged. “Utos sa taas.” 

Pagkatapos na lumipad ng pinakahuling folder, Junmyeon clapped twice para kunin ang attention ng lahat. “Alright guys!” Isang buntong hininga. “You know the drill. You work on your own but you do not work alone. If you need help, your colleagues are here. Pwede rin kami ni Minseok. Expect a couple of ops and raids simula this week. They’ve been very active lately.”

“Prioritize blue folders but don’t leave the yellow ones hanging,” sunod ni Minseok. “Tandaan, whoever gets to complete the most cases with successful results get to...brag about beating Junmyeon!”

Nagtawanan ang lahat, at napakamot ng ulo si Junmyeon. “Sira ka talaga!” Bulong niya kay Minseok.

“But honestly, lofty prize at the end of the year,” patuloy ni Minseok. “Let’s do this!”

Isang malakas na collective “Yes!” ang sinagot ng lahat. At that point, sunod sunod na kaluskos ng mga papel na ang narinig sa buong opisina.

Sa dami ng trabaho, mabilis na lang dumating ang lunch time. Nang makabalik sila from the cafeteria, madalas na ginagawang tambayan ni Jongdae at Baekhyun ang opisina ni Junmyeon. Minsan, isa sa kanila pa ang uupo sa upuan ni Junmyeon hanggang matapos ang break, habang si Junmyeon mapipilitang umupo sa lumang couch sa gilid.

“Alam mo, ang lala rin niyan ni Kyungsoo ano.” Panibagong topic ni Jongdae after nilang pagusapan yung case ng isang matandang pantas na binewitch yung mug ng kapitbahay niya para kagatin ang mga daliri nito kasi hindi ito matigil sa kaka-videoke kahit madaling araw na.

“Actually,” tango ni Baekhyun. Nakatingin sila sa board. Nakatapos nanaman siya ng isang deliverable para sa isang case. So that’s a point added sa counter niya. If he manages to solve his major case within the week, additional three points. At this rate, kapag tuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo na ganito, matatalo na niya si Junmyeon in three month’s time.

“Baka naman early at misplaced amazement ‘yan,” ani Junmyeon na nakahiga na sa couch. “Kayong dalawa rin pabibo nung first few months niyo. Tignan niyo ngayon, kulang na lang i-Imperio ko kayo para kumilos sa mga papel niyo.”

“Uy, threatened siya,” pangasar ni Baekhyun.

Biglang napatayo si Junmyeon. “Excuse me? Hindi a, hindi naman ako gahaman.” Junmyeon wished he didn’t sound defensive pero sa galawan ng mata ng dalawa niyang kasama, parang hindi iyon ang nangyari. Umayos siya ng upo sabay buntong hininga. “I mean, the year-end count is just a bonus. The point of Sandigkawal work is keeping our world safe. Mas may sense of fulfillment kaya kapag nakakahuli tayo kesa sa maka-score diyan sa counter.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded sabay palakpak. “Kim Junmyeon bilang Punong Ministro.”

Kumuha ng crumpled na papel si Junmyeon sa katabi niyang basurahan at binato si Baekhyun.

“Anyway, kumusta yung case mo sa mga madre?”

“Aaah,” tumayo si Baekhyun at napangisi, sabay himas ng batok. “Well, not entirely sure saan ako papunta run.”

“Yung mga madre ba ‘yan?” Tanong ni Jongdae at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Isa iyong major case. Dalawang madre ang nawawala, habang isa naman ang natagpuang baliw isang kumbento. Although pinalabas sa media na isang plebeio ang suspect, alam nila sa Dambana na Hucloban ang may kagagawan nito. Ang mga pari, madre, o kung sino mang parte ng simbahan ang pinaka-gustong inaatake ng mga Hucloban, although marami na ring ibang grupong naging biktima ang mga ito. Three months ago nang dumating ang kasong ito kay Baekhyun, at hinahagilap pa nila kung sino-sino ang may sala. May mangilan-ngilang lead pero hanggang ngayon wala pa silang nahuhuli.

“Diba...kapag walang progress pwede naman siyang ilipat sa iba?”

Tumango si Junmyeon pero alam niya kung anong gustong ipahiwatig ni Baekhyun. Mabilis niyang sinagot, “_No_.”

“Sige na?” Binato ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa couch at nag-scoot kay Junmyeon na tila nanlalambing. “Please? Para maka-move on na ako sa ibang case. Sige na?”

“No.”

“Patulong ka kay Kyungsoo.” Natigilan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. Kahit si Junmyeon, napatingin sa kaniya.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Jongdae. “I mean, siya lang naman bago sa team natin. Mukha naman siyang magaling. Baka makatulong siya.”

Umiling si Junmyeon. “Kabago-bago ng tao, mangiistorbo ka—”

“Hep hep hep,” singit ni Baekhyun, this time tila nakahanap ng pag-asa na finally matatapos na niya yung three-month old case niya. “Ikaw na may sabi.” He cleared his voice at sinubukang gayahin ang boses ni Junmyeon. “_You work on your own but you do not work alone_.”

At wala nang nai-imik pa si Junmyeon. Sinabi nga naman niya ‘yun. And to be honest, he had always wanted efficiency sa opisina so that should also make sense. Hindi siya sure bakit parang naga-alangan siya sa gusto ni Baekhyun.

“Well, guess I can’t help it,” sagot ni Junmyeon sabay shrug. “If that would help the case then go ahead. Basta siguraduhin mong hindi magba-backlog si Kyungsoo a?”

Jongdae chuckled. “Mmf curse in’d ‘yuhn.” Yung boses halatang may nginunguya.

“Jongdae.” Tumingin ng matalim si Junmyeon.

“Hmm?”

“Never kang umalis sa table ko.”

Umiwas ng tingin si Jongdae, nakatakip ang kamay sa bibig, sabay tayo ng marahan papunta kay Baekhyun.

“Uh…_suhrry_.”

Tumayo agad si Junmyeon, tumakbo papunta sa table niya at sumilip sa isa sa mga drawers ng desk niya. Doon nakatago ang box ng mga La La at Hany chocolates na typically kinakain niya kapag sobrang urat na siya sa trabaho. Nakabukas ang box at kalahati na lang ang natira.

Mabilis na tumakbo palabas ng opisina si Jongdae. “Sorry!”

It’s a major uptime for Junmyeon’s division. Ilang buwan na silang tambak na ginagawa. Thankfully, hindi naman oblivious ang Dambana sa demands ng trabaho nila. Siyempre, hindi naman sila natatambakan nang walang bawas. Marami-rami na silang minor at complementary cases na natatapos. May mangilan-ngilan na ring raid at ops. Tatlong buwan na nakararaan, naka-anim na raid sila, twice ng dami ng ginawa nila noong nakaraang taon. Hindi nila alam bakit sobrang aktibo ng mga Hucloban ngayon. Kung tutuusin it’s a bad thing pero sabi nga ni Baekhyun, “Look into the bright side. Kung wala sila, wala tayong trabaho.” (Jongdae scoffed at him. “Ayaw mo nga mag-trabaho.”)

Isang araw, naiwan si Junmyeon sa desk niya habang halos lahat ay nagpunta na sa cafeteria for lunch. May mangilan-ngilan na siyang malapit na matapos na paperwork kaya hindi na niya ito pinagpaliban pa after lunch. Maya-maya ay may kumatok sa pinto ng opisina niya—si Chanyeol

“Kain?” 

“Una ka na. Malapit na ‘to,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Hintayin na kita.”

“Okay.”

“By the way.” Ngumuso si Chanyeol sa board tabi ni Junmyeon. It’s the counter. Out of habit, ang unang tiningnan ni Junmyeon ay ang total ng kaniya. 52. Pero hindi na siya ang leading. Sa baba, nandun ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo at sa dulo nito, 53 points.

Umiling si Junmyeon. “Not for long.” Mabilis siyang nag-type habang pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob, plopping himself on the couch, arms and legs crossed. Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang mangilan-ngilang bagong print na papel, nilagay sa envelope, at pagkatapos ng ilang swirl ng wand, dahan-dahan itong nawala.

“Done,” he said, nakangiti. Sabay ng total na pag-vanish ng mga sobre ay nadagdagan ng five points si Junmyeon.

Napangisi at napailing si Chanyeol. “Halimaw. Di ka talaga papatalo ano?”

“Hindi naman,” ani Junmyeon. “Nagtatrabaho lang.” Ibinalik niya ang wand sa loob ng coat niya at tumayo. “Tara?”


	2. Engkanto

Sabay sa pag-start ni Junmyeon ng kotse niya ang isang malakas na dagundong ng kulog. Pauwi na siya and the least he wished na makasabay niya sa byahe ay ulan. Nagsimulang pumatak saktong paglabas niya ng Dambana and at that moment, he immediately resigned at the fact na mata-traffic siya at wala siyang choice kundi suungin ito.

Isang nakakapagod na araw. Kinailangan um-attend ni Junmyeon ng tatlong meeting, at naghabol siya ng mga backlog cases. Sa dami ng trabaho, hindi na actually niya na-check kung anong status ng board kanina. He wasn’t sure if siya pa rin ang leading o hindi.

Board. Counter. Keeping the lead. _Kyungsoo_. Si Kyungsoo na mahigit limang buwan nang nagtatrabaho sa team niya. Efficient. _Sobrang efficient_. Magaling. Ang bilis maka-discover ng lead, maka-connect ng details, at hindi tamad lumabas para siya mismo on-site ang mag-check ng intel na kailangan niya. Naalala ni Junmyeon ang sarili niya kay Kyungsoo nung bago pasok pa lang siyang Sandigkawal.

Kung tutuusin, dapat masaya si Junmyeon. Well, masaya naman siya kung sa masaya. Bilang team leader, siyempre siya ang taga-salo ng kung ano mang sasabihin ng nasa taas. And so far, all he has been getting ay puro papuri. Hindi naman lahat ng achievements nila ay gawa ni Kyungsoo, pero he could not deny na malaki ang ambag niya rito.

Isang mabigat na buntong hininga. 

Hindi exactly sure si Junmyeon paano ide-describe ang nararamdaman niya. Every time na nakikita niyang dikit ang points nila ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya mapigilang mainis. Hindi kay Kyungsoo, which was weird, kundi sa sarili. Pakiramdam niya kulang pa ang ginagawa niya. Immature ba siya? Baka. Siguro. Ewan. Hindi niya masabi. Competitive? Hindi. Hindi naman. Simula nang magtrabaho siya bilang Sandigkawal sa Dambana, hindi niya matandaang naging competitive siya ng ganito. Pero at this point, hindi pa ba niya tatawagin competitive ang sarili niya? Siguro nga. At sa baguhan pa. Isa ang sigurado, though. This felt heavy at naba-bother siya nito.

Sa harap niya ay isang mahabang linya ng pulang ilaw. Mga bumper lights ng mga kotseng halos stuck sa kalsada, nabu-blur ng ulan. Habang mabagal na umaandar, napansin ni Junmyeon ang isang familiar na tao, nakapayong at naka-abang sa isang bus stop. Nag-squint pa siya para masiguro, at nang ma-confirm, binusinahan niya ito nang makalapit-lapit siya.

“Kyungsoo!” Bati niya pagkababa ng window. “Pauwi ka na?”

Hindi siya agad nakilala ni Kyungsoo, halata dahil tinitigan lang siya nito ng ilang segundo. But when it finally came to him na si Junmyeon ito, his face brightened up. Yung ngiti na parang savior niya si Junmyeon at naligtas na siya sa kapahamakan.

Junmyeon blinked. Sa araw-araw na nagkikita sila sa opisina, ngayon lang niya nakita yung ganung reaction kay Kyungsoo. It was—or should be—nothing special to be honest, pero yung biglang bago ng mukha, at yung pag-ngiti niya slowly upon seeing Junmyeon. That, and the heart-shaped smile na he never really cared about kahit ilang beses nang pino-point out ni Baekhyun at Jongdae. Ngayon lang niya ito napansin. Kyungsoo looked adorable and fragile and Junmyeon wanted to open the door for Kyungsoo himself. Pero hindi niya ‘to ginawa. Instead, he made a quick nod, non-verbally telling Kyungsoo na sumakay na siya sa kotse. 

Hindi gumalaw si Kyungsoo na para bang hindi siya sure sa kung anong gustong mangyari ni Junmyeon. That’s when Junmyeon finally spoke. “Sakay na habang traffic pa.”

Pareho silang tumingin sa pinakamalapit na stop light. It just turned red from green. Not that it made a difference, hindi naman umaandar yung mga sasakyan.

“It’s...uhm, it’s okay! Hintayin ko na lang tumila yung u—_shit!_” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Bglang kumidlat na agad sinundan ng malakas na kulog. Pareho silang nag-flinch sa gulat.

“Told you,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Mamaya pa titila ‘yan.”

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo at pumayag na rin siya. Agad siyang sumakay sa loob, tabi ni Junmyeon.

“Saan ka nakatira?” Tanong ni Junmyeon as soon as makaupo si Kyungsoo.

“Ortigas lang,” sagot nito.

Tumango si Junmyeon. At least hindi out of the way. Kanina pa siya nangingiti which didn’t seem weird naman dahil ganito naman siya usually kapag may kausap, much more kapag kakilala niya. Pero dahil kanina lang, he was contemplating on what he felt about Kyungsoo upping him in their “professional game,” hindi niya mapigilang matawa, mentally at least. What a coincidence.

Apparently, may mineet si Kyungsoo na isang informant para sa isa niyang kaso. Kaso naabutan siya ng ulan kaya na-stuck siya sa pinakamalapit na bus stop.

“Grabe ka a, anong oras na trabaho pa rin inaatupag,” comment ni Junmyeon.

“Nagsalita ang hindi habit ang mag-overtime,” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Pareho silang natawa then it was silent. Sinusubukan niyang maging casual lang sila pero hindi niya mapigilang maging awkward. For a moment, napaisip si Junmyeon kung tama bang tinigilan niya si Kyungsoo sa sidewalk, pero wala na rin naman siyang magagawa. Nandiyan na, kasama na niya. It shouldn’t be bad he supposed. Baka kahit papano makatulong ‘to para magbago ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Your review’s coming up,” ani Junmyeon when the air felt like a little too dense for him. Of course, of course. Tungkol pa rin sa trabaho ang paguusapan nila. Malapit na ma-regular si Kyungsoo.

“I know,” tango ni Kyungsoo. “You mean, you reviewing my work is coming up.”

“Don’t worry. You’re doing _extremely_ well.”

“Thanks,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “I hope that wasn’t sarcasm.”

Natigilan si Junmyeon. Did he really sound sarcastic? Was that the competitive part of him na unintentionally nang lumalabas sa bibig niya? But he wasn’t sarcastic. He really wasn’t.

“Hindi a!” Junmyeon hope he didn’t sound too defensive.

Natawa si Kyungsoo, as in genuinely natawa. “Joke lang! Joke lang. Di ka naman mabiro.”

And the heart-shaped lips were back. Biglang pakiramdam ni Junmyeon, ang sama niyang tao para isipin at tratuhin si Kyungsoo na kakumpitensiya. Sa pagpatuloy ng biyahe, kung anu-ano ang pinaguusapan nila—from work to school, mga dati nilang kaklase at mga teachers at kung anu-anong kalokohang pinaggagawa nila sa Escuela. At least nadistract siya hanggang sa makababa si Kyungsoo sa condo niya. Yung isang oras na biyahe na ‘yun, natuwa naman siya. Kyungsoo proved that he was good company kahit outside of work. That did not mean, however, that the heavy feeling disappeared; andoon pa rin, at hindi pa rin ito gusto ni Junmyeon.

Nakaabang si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo sa isang maliit na iskinita habang si Baekhyun at ang ilan pang mga Sandigkawal, naka-istasyon sa kabilang kanto. Nasa loob sila ng isang exclusive subdivision south of Manila. Nakakuha sila ng tip na may magaganap daw na isang mid-level meeting ng mga Hucloban sa bahay ng isang dating Sandigkawal na tumiwalag sa Dambana ilang taon na ang nakakaraan. Although may nakabantay sa malalaki nitong gate, at tila may inspection sa bawat pumapasok, from the outside, mukhang may magaganap lang na isang semi-formal pool party.

Ang plano, si Chanyeol, bilang isang Anitero, ang unang papasok sa loob ng bahay. Pagkapasok, kailangan niyang i-confirm kung may mga plebeio, ibang Hucloban, at most importantly, kung nasa loob ba ang target nila. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo would ambush inside, habang si Baekhyun ang backup sa labas. Kung may plebeio, kailangan ni Baekhyun mag-handa kasama ng ibang mga tagkaligta.

At tulad nga ng plano, nag-abang na si Chanyeol papasok ng gate, pangatlo sa apat na taong nakapila. Sa pagkakataong ito, iba ang hitsura niya mula ulo hanggang paa—and by ibang hitsura, literally mukha at katawan ng ibang tao ang "suot" niya. Ginaya niya ito sa isang Huclobang inambush ni Kyungsoo earlier: balbas sarado, pero malinis at maayos ang two-block cut ng kaniyang buhok. Biniro pa ‘to ni Baekhyun kung type ba ni Jongdae ang mga scruffy at nang ngumiti lang ito, umiling si Baekhyun sabay bulong ng “Maharot.”

Habang papalapit na si Chanyeol sa gate, taimtim at seryosong nakaabang naman sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. Inoobserbahan nila kung paano ini-inspect ng mga bantay ang kada taong pumapasok.

“Mukhang walang plebeio,” bulong ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. 

Tumingin sa kaniya ang kasama. “Paano mo nasabi?”

Tinuro ni Junmyeon ang mga poste ng gate. “Pansinin mo yung dulo. There’s a thin blurry curve line above it.”

Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo, squinting. Maya-maya pa ay tumango-tango siya. “Ah, Revelio Charm. Mukhang dalawang layer.” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon nodded. Human-presence-revealing spell yung isa. Alam nila dahil sa pagkakaiba ng kulay ng charm na ‘to. Kung may ganyan, ibig sabihin puro mga pantas lang ang pwedeng pumasok. “Malapit na si Chanyeol.”

Pangalawa na siya sa pila. Mabusisi ang pag-check ng mga Hucloban. Pagkatapos dumaan ng isang tao sa gate, may guard na kakapa sa kanila pagkatapos ay hihinto saglit sa isang mantatawas na magbibigay ng isang baso ng tila tubig na kailangan nilang inumin. Iyon ang last security check para malaman na hindi sila napupuslitan ng Dambana.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Revealing potion nanaman. Napapadalas na ang gamit nila nun a.”

Bihirang gumamit ng mga gayuma ang mga Hucloban. Mas gusto nilang gumagamit ng salamangca sa halos lahat ng bagay. Pero sa dalas ng kanilang aktibidad, na nasasabayan ng dami ng paghuli sa kanila ng Dambana, hindi nila maiwasang gumamit na rin ng mga gayuma para sa dagdag na security. Madalas ay nire-recruit nila ang mga mantatawas o kaya ay mga dating siruhano.

“Walang epekto kay Chanyeol ang ganyan,” paliwanag ni Junmyeon, and it easily made sense to Kyungsoo. Lahat ng checks ng mga Hucloban, anti-magic. Hindi nito made-detect ang mga natural magical skills, tulad ng Pagtulad ni Chanyeol.

Nakalagpas na si Chanyeol sa gate. Ibig sabihin, hindi gumana sa kaniya ang Revelio Charm. Ngayon ay kinakapa na siya ng guard, chine-check ang hawak niyang wand. Tila okay lang ang lahat, pero habang nasa kalagitnaan ng frisk, biglang umiling si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit?”

“Teka,” ani Kyungsoo. Dali-dali siyang bumulong sa kamay niya at mula sa bulsa ng coat niya, lumabas ang isang silver owl—ang kaniyang abyan. It’s almost transparent, halos kita ang palad ni Kyungsoo nang dumapo ito sa kamay niya. Pinakawalan niya ito at pinalipad sa ibabaw ng bahay na kanilang tinitiktikan.

Ilang segundo ring tahimik si Kyungsoo, nakatitig sa gate. Naging mapula-pula ang paligid ng pupils ng mata niya. _Pagmamatyag_. Reconnaissance. Isa sa mga skills ng mga pantas na may abyan—alam ni Junmyeon, dahil siya mismo may abyan din.

“Kyungsoo, bakit?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Tapos na si Chanyeol sa guard at sinusuot na niya uli ang coat niya.

“_Shit_,!” Sabay ng pagbalik ng itim ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay ang pagharap niya kay Junmyeon. “They poisoned the potion!”

Agad na nilapat ni Junmyeon ang wand niya sa leeg niya. “Chanyeol, abort mission. Wag kang tutuloy sa mantatawas.”

Tumigil saglit si Chanyeol sakto sa pagkakaayos niya ng coat. Nakahinga si Junmyeon saglit, pero bumalik lang ang kaba niya nang magsimulang maglakad si Chanyeol papalapit sa mantatawas.

“Chanyeol!” Medyo nilakasan ni Junmyeon ang boses niya. “Abort. I repeat, abort.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo. “We need to move.”

“Wait—” Inabot ni Junmyeon ang braso ni Kyungsoo at hinila siya papabalik sa iskinita. “Chanyeol. Chanyeol!”

Nakarating na si Chanyeol sa mantatawas na naghahalo na ng potion sa baso.

“Junmyeon! We can’t wait!”

“Teka lang!”

“Di ka niya naririnig!”

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa gate at naging dilaw ulit ang mata niya. Mabilis niyang ini-scan ang lahat ng pwede niyang makitang Hucloban sa loob. Napansin niya ang guard na kanina lang ay nagfi-frisk kay Chanyeol. Sa loob ng sleeves niya ay may nakatagong wand emitting a small, almost insignificant spark of light.

Kinilabutan si Kyungsoo. Pinitik niya ang daliri niya, nawala ang abyan, at naging normal uli ang mata niya.

“Imperius Curse!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Had it been out of context, hindi agad maiintindihan ni Junmyeon bakit ‘to sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero considering na namumroblema sila bakit hindi sila naririnig ni Chanyeol, agad siyang kinilabutan.

“Kyungsoo—”

Hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo nang bigla itong lumabas sa pinagtataguan nila at naging isang puting usok hurtling towards the gate. Wala nang choice si Junmyeon kundi sumunod.

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. “Change plans!”

Mabilis ang reaction ng lahat, Sandigkawal man o Hucloban. May mga Huclobang dali-daling tumakas, kita sa mga itim na usok na agad naglitawan palayo sa bahay. Hindi nagtagal ay may lumitaw na makinang na ilaw sa ibabaw ng bahay. Hiwa-hiwalay sa simula pero eventually ay nagsama-sama hanggang sa nagmukha itong Isang makinang na tila tela. Mabilis itong bumalot sa buong bahay. Entrapment charm. Usually ay effective pero hindi gumagana sa mga malalakas na mga pantas, lalo na sa mga matataas na Hucloban.

Agad na pinatumba ni Kyungsoo ang guard na nagko-control kay Chanyeol, at binasag din niya ang basong nakadikit na sa bibig niya. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung may nainom na si Chanyeol pero marami-rami pa ang laman nito. Sinubukang tumakas ng mantatawas pero na-stun na agad siya bago pa man siya makatakbo. Nawalan ng malay si Chanyeol na unti-unti nang bumabalik sa tunay niyang hitsura.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” Tinapik-tapik niya ang pisngi nito. Hindi siya nagre-respond. Binuka niya ang bibig nito, tinutok ang wand, at nagsimulang magbigkas ng isang orasyon. Maya-maya pa ay may hinuhugot na si Kyungsoo na isang manipis na hibla ng tila tubig. Binato niya ito sa lupa. Pagkatapos ay kumuha siya ng isang dahon sa bulsa ng kaniyang coat at nilapat sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Panibagong orasyon, at unti-unting nagbago ang kulay ng dahon from green to yellow na may kaunting purple sa gilid.

“Kumusta siya?” Dumating si Junmyeon sa tabi niya.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “He’s okay for now pero kelangan siyang madala sa Catalonan. Nakainom siya ng onting lason.”

Tumango si Junmyeon at tinawag si Baekhyun na may kasamang dalawang Sandigkawal.

“Si Chanyeol?’ Tanong nito.

“Not bad but not good either. Pakidala siya sa Catalonan,” utos ni Junmyeon. Hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik si Baekhyun at ang mga kasama niya at agad nilang binuhat si Chanyeol.

“Kami bahala,” ani Baekhyun at nawala silang apat in a snap.

Habang nakikipag-duel na ang karamihan sa kanila laban sa mga Hucloban—mahigit dalawang dosena—agad na pumasok sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo para hagilapin ang matataas na Hucloban sa loob.

Inisa-isa nila ang paligid, mula sa garden at pool—kung saan may mangilan-ngilang Huclobang hindi makatakas at nawalan ng choice kundi depensahan ang mga sarili sa mga Sandigkawal—hanggang sa mga kwarto at iba pang silid ng bahay. Naiiling na lang si Junmyeon na sa kada pintuang binubuksan, wala silang nahuhuli. Mukhang nakatakas na ang mga pinakamatataas na Hucloban.

“Junmyeon,” tawag ni Kyungsoo sa hallway habang chinecheck ni Junmyeon ang isang bedroom sa itaas. “Dali.”

Agad na lumabas si Junmyeon, pero napahawak siya ng mahigpit sa wand niya nang makita niya ang isang lalaking naglalakad ng marahan papalapit sa kanila. Matangkad, maputi, may matatalas na tenga na nakalabas between his long, pitch black hair—_Dalakitnon_. Isang klase ng _maligno_, o masamang engkanto. Mukhang tao na napakaganda at napakagara, typical of almost every engkanto. Ang tanging nagdi-differentiate lang sa kanila from the _benignos_ o mabubuting engkanto ay ang kanilang itim na buhok. Kung bakit may Dalakitnon sa bahay na ito, hindi alam nila Junmyeon. Pero may hinala siyang nagre-recruit na rin ang mga Hucloban ng mga maligno.

“May nakita akong dalawang Sandigkawal kanina. They were fighting him pero I don’t think may nagawa sila,” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. “What are we gonna do?”

Tumingin si Junmyeon sa bintana ng hallway at kita niya na halos wala nang nagaganap sa baba. Mukhang nahuli na nila lahat ng pwedeng mahuli na Hucloban. “We get the other Sandigkawal and we leave.”

“_Leave?_” Pagulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Habang umaatras sila, nagsimulang magbigay ng instructions si Junmyeon sa mga natitirang Sandigkawal. Inutusan niya ang ibang dalhin ang mga huli sa Dambana, ang iba naman ay pinaghanap niya ng mga walang malay na Sandigkawal para madala sa Catalonan. Right after his orders, agad na kumilos ang mga tao sa baba.

“Kapag nauna siya, defend yourself,” paliwanag ni Junmyeon. “But I don’t think we have the time to fight it. Mahirap kalabanin ang mga ‘yan. And besides, it’s probable that it lives here.”

Kung labanan lang ang usapan, kaya ito ni Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. Besides, kasama rin naman sa trabaho nila albeit on the side ang manghuli ng mga maligno. Kumbaga, not part of their formal job description but was expected of them to do. Pero kilala ang mga Dalakitnon sa _Pagparis_—duplication. Kaya nilang gumawa ng tangible na kopya ng sarili nila, at ang mga kopyang ‘to ay gumagamit din ng salamangca, at ito ang laging nagpapatagal sa pakikipaglaban sa kanila.

“I say we get him.” Madiin na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “He’s not strong, I can tell.”

Hinawakan siya ni Junmyeon sa braso para pigilan dahil kailangan na nilang bumalik sa Dambana. Pero di pa man sila nakakalayo ay inangat ng Dalakitnon ang kamay nito, nakatapat ang hintuturo sa kanila. May pulang ilaw na lumabas sa dulo nito at binato niya ito sa direksyon ni Junmyeon.

Agad nag-conjure ng shield charm si Kyungsoo. Hihilahin sana siya ni Junmyeon para tumakbo pababa ng hagdan pero gumanti pa si Kyungsoo na mabilis namang na-deflect din ng Dalakitnon.

“Kyungsoo! ‘Wag na!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. Nagpumiglas si Kyungsoo sa hawak at mabilis na naglakad papunta sa Dalakitnon habang nagbabato ng sunod-sunod na mga spells. Wala na. Kelangan na nilang makipaglaban.

Hinabol ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo pero nakarinig siya ng pitik at may lumabas na isa pang Dalakitnon sa harap niya. Agad siyang napatalon paatras at napilitang depensahan ang sarili. Inakala niyang bago itong Dalakitnon, pero napansin niyang magkapareho sila ng damit ng nauna—isang duplicate. It was not usual for the duplicates na maging mas mabagal kaya hindi nahirapan si Junmyeon na tamaan ito ng isang stunner. Pero sa pagkawala ng isa ay napalitan ito ng panibago. Mula sa isa, naging dalawa, hanggang sa tatlo na ang kaharap ni Junmyeon. 

He was stuck with the duplicates; hindi siya makalapit kay Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon, pero parang wala ‘tong naririnig. Hindi nagtagal at ang batuhan ng hexes at jinx ay naging full-blown duel na sa pagitan ni Kyungsoo at ng Dalakitnon. Kahit may mga duplicates din na humaharang sa kaniya, parang wala lang niyang binubura ito.

Halata sa mukha ng Dalakitnon na nahihirapan na siyang pantayan si Kyungsoo, pero pilit pa rin ‘tong lumalaban. Mas madalas na siyang gumamit ng shield charm, lalo na tuwing sunod-sunod na ang opensa ni Kyungsoo. Habang tumatagal, paunti nang paunti na rin ang dami ng mga duplicates.

Nang tuluyan nang mawala ang mga kaharap niya, Junmyeon pointed his wand sa Dalakitnon. Direkta itong tinamaan ng blue na ilaw sa dibdib, isang immobilizing charm. Tumalsik ang Dalakitnon at bumagsak sa sahig. Junmyeon then apparated sa likod nito at mabilis na kinabitan ng isang kwintas na may silver bullet embedded sa pendant nito—isang _anting-anting_ na kayang mag-suppress ng salamangca temporarily.

Hinihingal na lumapit si Kyungsoo at ginapos niya ang Dalakitnon. Nang mawala ang bisa ng spell ni Junmyeon, nagsimula itong magsisigaw at magpapalag. “Silencio,” bulong ni Kyungsoo at nawalan ito ng boses. Sakto rin na nagsidatingan ang mga natitirang Sandigkawal.

“Dalhin rin ‘to sa Dambana,” utos ni Junmyeon, at agad nilang dinampot ang Dalakitnon.

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon at umiling. 

“Was that your first duel with an engkanto?” Tanong niya nang sila na lang ang maiwan, marahang naglalakad pababa ng hagdan.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hindi napigilan ni Junmyeon na mapangisi. Hindi siya exactly sure kung anong gusto niyang sabihin sa kasama niya. For a first time duel sa isang engkanto, Junmyeon was more than amazed sa kung paano nakipaglaban si Kyungsoo. At the same time, hindi niya mapigilang ma-disappoint dahil for the first time, hindi siya sinunod ni Kyungsoo. Nakabalik na sana sila sa Dambana kung hindi sila nakipaglaban.

Masyado nang pagod si Junmyeon para mainis. Kailangan pa niyang pumunta ng Catalonan para i-check ang mga Sandigkawal, lalo na si Chanyeol. He promised Minseok at Jongdae na hihiramin lang ni Junmyeon ang paborito nilang tao. Lagot siya ngayon.

Hinanap nila ang mga Sandigkawal na nakita ni Kyungsoo kanina. At least nakatalo sila ng Dalakitnon.

Thankfully, walang masamang nangyari kay Chanyeol o sa kung sino mang Sandigkawal na kasama nila Junmyeon sa raid. It was hardly a successful one, as far as the goal of the raid was concerned, pero marami silang nahuli. Nakabalik din si Chanyeol sa trabaho niya three days later at sobrang laking pasasalamat ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo sa ginawa niya. Within those three days, kinailangan ng team nila Junmyeon na mag-damage control considering na pwedeng i-misinterpret ng media ang hindi nila pagkahuli sa mga mid-tier Hucloban. Instead, hinighlight nila ang existence ng Dalakitnon sa loob ng bahay, which Junmyeon wasn’t pretty sure if it helped calm the nerves of the people. But if they were concerned sa image ng Dambana, kinailangan nilang maglabas ng bagong kakagatin ng tao to cover up their technical failure.

Hindi rin naman masyadong nagisa si Junmyeon sa taas, to his relief. Na-commend din si Kyungsoo sa pagligtas niya kay Chanyeol. And like every after raids, successful man o hindi, hindi tumatagal ang adrenaline nito ng isang araw. Kaya balik sa trabaho ang lahat until everything was back to normal.

“Junmyeon! Junmyeon!” Nagmamadaling takbo ni Baekhyun from his desk to the office, hawak ang isang folder sa isang kamay at hatak naman si Kyungsoo sa kabila. Nilapag niya ang folder sa mesa. Tumigil si Junmyeon sa pag-type sa computer at tinitigan ang blue folder and quickly discerned na ito yung kaso ng murder sa isang kumbento sa Rizal.

“Alright, what’s up?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

Nakangiti si Baekhyun. “We figured it out.”

Napataas ng kilay si Junmyeon. “What did you figure out?”

“Well,” patuloy ni Baekhyun. “More of like _he_ figured it out. But point is, it’s one step closer to an ops. Just need a couple more intel and we think we’ll get there.”

Tinitigan ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun and then he shifted to Kyungsoo na nag-shrug lang.

“Okay, continue.”

At nagsimulang magpaliwanag si Baekhyun sa kung paano nawala ang mga madre, something about chemicals and potions na hinalo, madaling matuyo, at halos hindi nate-trace ng salamangca. Dito pumasok si Kyungsoo na nagpaliwanag sa mga lumang gayuma na halos hindi na ginagamit ng mga bagong pantas, babaylan, o siruhano pero naipasa pa ang tradisyon orally sa mga matatandang _bayoc_, mga babaylan sa Zambales. In other words, kinailangan nilang umalis para alamin kung ano ‘to, at kung tama ang hinala nila, malamang sa malamang ay maso-solve na ang kaso.

“Alright,” ani Junmyeon, tumatango-tango habang nagsusulat sa papel. “Give me an initial report and a request. Tapos I’ll—”

“Here.” Excited na naglapag si Baekhyun ng panibagong papel. “Kyungsoo already did that.”

“Oh. Cool.” Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang papel, ini-skim, at napatango ulit. It’s a good report, hindi niya maikaila. “Okay, papadala ko sa taas. It’ll be back later definitely. You can take your afternoon off para maghanda. You can pick up yung official order sa desk ko tomorrow.”

Napasigaw ng “Yes!” si Baekhyun, at niyakap si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit.

“Also,” singit ni Junmyeon sa maagang celebration. “Once the case is done, the point goes to Kyungsoo.”

Tinuro niya ang board sa gilid ng office niya. “Wait.” Junmyeon expected Baekhyun’s reaction. “But that’s my case!”

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Tatlong puntos pa naman ‘yun and he could have had placed third in the ranks, after Junmyeon and Kyungsoo.

“Whoever solves the case gets the point and it appears na si Kyungsoo ang naka-solve,” Junmyeon said like it was a matter of fact. Well, it _was_ a matter of fact. Kahit gustong ibigay ni Junmyeon ang puntos kay Baekhyun, their board was magically configured para ibigay ang puntos sa kung sino ang nakaka-solve ng kaso. Whether that was because he knew na mababawasan ang lead niya by three points kay Kyungsoo, he wasn’t sure. And if he was, it was very likely that he would not admit it.

“Oh well,” Baekhyun shrugs, smiling although a bit disappointedly. “At least bawas na trabaho ko.”

“Let’s have dinner pagbalik niyo,” ani Junmyeon just before the two left. “A small celebration sa achievement niyo.”

Siyempre kinagat ‘to ni Baekhyun. Basta libre hindi siya tumatanggi. Eventually, bumalik ang dalawa sa kani-kanilang desks. Baekhyun was still rejoicing, naka-akbay kay Kyungsoo habang pinupuri ito. Junmyeon could only chuckle to himself.

Mukhang maagang umalis sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo dahil dumating si Junmyeon na wala na ang intel order sa table niya. Also may sticky note pa sa screen niya, sulat-kamay ni Baekhyun. “_Don’t worry! Iingatan ko future boyfie mo hehe._” Junmyeon shook his head. Tinanggal niya ang sticky note at tinapon sa bin. He had a lot of work to do today—and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, at kung kailan pa siyang gustong pagtrabahuhin ni Bathala—kaya he couldn’t afford na mag-aksaya ng oras sa mga jowa-jowa na ‘yan. He couldn’t even hardly imagine himself going out with Kyungsoo, lalo na ngayong acquaintances pa lang sila pero conflicted feelings na agad siya, and not in a romantic way pa. Kaya ewan ba niya kay Baekhyun at Jongdae kung bakit pursigido ang dalawa.

Kakabalik lang ni Junmyeon sa working lunch meeting niya tungkol sa mga kaso ng barang at kulam. Mabuti’t kontrolado pa ang mga ganito dahil ngayong aktibo ang mga Hucloban, ayaw niyang madagdagan ang sakit ng ulo niya. Mga limang minuto pa lamang siyang nakakaupo, liesurely browsing his socmed accounts nang biglang may kumatok sa bintana ng opisina niya. Tumingin siya rito at nakita ang isang maliit na babae, mga tatlong talampakan ang taas, at may mahabang buhok na nagliliyab. Isang _bulalakaw_, mga benignong nagtatrabaho sa Dambana bilang messengers. Madalas silang ginagamit kapag may emergency.

“Sandigkawal Kim Junmyeon,” simula ng bulalakaw nang pagbuksan ito ni Junmyeon ng bintana. “Pinapatawag ka sa Catalonan ngayon.”

“Bakit daw?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Napaisip siya. As far as he knew, wala nang Sandigkawal sa Catalonan.

“Patungkol ito kay Sandigkawal Byun Baekhyun at Sandigkawal Do Kyungsoo,” mabilis na sagot ng bulalakaw. “Wala nang ibang detalye.”

Kinabahan si Junmyeon. Anong nangyari kay Baekhyun at Kyungsoo? Siniguro niya sa bulalakaw na aalis na siya pa-Catalonan. Tumango ang bulalakaw at agad itong nawala sa harap ni Junmyeon, bumulusok palayo.

“Jongdae!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon paglabas niya ng opisina. “Pupunta akong Catalonan. Urgent lang. Wala si Minseok so ikaw muna in command.”

“Okay!” Tango ni Jongdae. “Bakit pala—”

“Mamaya ko na papaliwanag.” Halatang nagmamadali si Junmyeon dahil naglalakad na siya palabas ng pinto habang sinusuot ang coat niya. “Bye!”

Dali-daling tumakbo si Junmyeon sa tunnel na nagdurugtong sa Dambana sa Catalonan. It’s underground. Kapag hinukay, mukha itong napakahaba at lumang historical underground tunnel na off limits sa mga tao, at walang suspetya ang mga plebeio tuwing makikita nila ito. Pero sa loob, para lang ‘tong hallway na nagpapaikli ng mahigit-kumulang labin-tatlong kilometrong layo ng Dambana sa Catalonan.

Sa dulo ng hallway ay ang isang napakalaking pintuan, mga tatlong palapag ang taas. Maraming tao, at sandamakmak na babaylan, siruhano, at manghihilot ang naglalakad-lakad, sabay ng mangilan-ngilang pantas. It appears na it’s a downtime dahil hindi gaanong karamihan ang mga pasyente, at walang ma-sense si Junmyeon na urgency sa mga ‘to. Kung meron mang nagmamadali, siya iyon.

“Sandigkawal Kim Junmyeon,” pakilala niya as soon as makarating siya sa lobby. Agad siyang tinignan ng siruhanong naka-abang.

“Kay Sandigkawal Byun Baekhyun at Do Kyungsoo?” Tanong nito. Tumango si Junmyeon. “ER 1514.”

ER? Emergency Room? Kinilabutan si Junmyeon. Ganun kalala ang nangyari sa tao niya? Binigay sa kaniya ng siruhano ang direksyon at sinundan ito. Hindi naman ito nalalayo from the lobby. Ilang liko sa mga katabing hallway at nakita na niya ang Hall 15. Nasa dulo ang room at kahit may mangilan-nilang tao siyang nakakasalubong, nag-stand out sa paningin niya si Kyungsoo na naka-abang sa labas ng kwarto, naka-upo sa bench sa tapat ng pinto.

“Kyungsoo!” Dali-daling tumakbo si Junmyeon, pero nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang tumayo si Kyungsoo at napansing ang daming dugo sa katawan nito. “Oh my god. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m okay,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Halata sa boses niya ang pagod. May mangilan-ngilan siyang sugat sa mukha, at may punit din ang damit niya sa kaliwang braso. Mukhang nagamot na siya at wala namang seryosong nangyari sa kaniya.

“Si Baekhyun? Nasa loob?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at pinaliwanag na in-ambush sila bago sila makapasok sa Zambales. Tatlong Hucloban ang sumalubong sa kanila at pilit silang kinalaban. Ang hindi nila namalayan, naitulak pala sila ng mga Hucloban sa teritoryo ng isang _Gabunan_, isa sa mga pinakamataas at pinakamalakas na klase ng Aswang. Di tulad ng mga low-ranking Aswang na tuwing gabi lang lumalabas at highly deformed ang hitsura, ang mga Gabunan ay parang typical na tao pero meron silang pulang mata, mga pangil, at puting buhok. Para silang mga pantas na sobrang bilis, at tuwing lumalabas sila, lumalamig ang buong paligid. Nagawa nitong patumbahin ang mga Hucloban; nakita pa nga niyang bumagsak ang isa at nasagasaan ng sasakyan sa tabi ng high-way habang bumagsak naman sa bangin ang dalawa. Pero inatake ng Gabunan si Baekhyun. Kahit nagawa ni Kyungsoo na matamaan ito, hindi na niya napigilan ang Gabunan na saksakin si Baekhyun sa dibdib at kagatin ang isang binti nito. Umalis agad ang Gabunan pagkatapos na tadtarin ni Kyungsoo ng Lacerating Charm ang mukha nito. Sinubukan niyang lapatan ng first aid si Baekhyun pero masyado nang maraming dugo ang nawawala; agad niyang pinadala ang abyan at wala pang sampung segundo bago sila sinalubong ng mga siruhano para isugod si Baekhyun sa Catalonan.

Namutla si Junmyeon sa pagkaka-kwento ni Kyungsoo at halos wala siyang maimik. Sa katahimikan nila, lumabas ang isang Apo Babaylan—counterpart ng isang head department sa plebeiong ospital—sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Nagpakilala si Junmyeon at agad namang in-explain ng Apo Babaylan na ligtas na sa kapahamakan si Baekhyun to which Junmyeon and Kyungsoo sighed in relief. Kailangan lang niyang magpagalin ng ilang linggo at makakalabas na rin siya ng ospital. Pero sa ngayon, hindi pa sila pwedeng magpapasok sa loob ng kwarto.

“Uwi ka muna,” ani Junmyeon nang maiwan na lang ulit silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Nag-volunteer na si Junmyeon na mag-abang habang hindi pa dumarating ang mga kamag-anak ni Baekhyun. Besides, masyado nang mataas ang stress na na-experience ni Kyungsoo ngayong araw. Kailangan din niyang magpahinga. Also, magpalit. Puro dugo ang damit niya.

Pumayag si Kyungsoo eventually after ng ilang pilit. Sinamahan siya ng dalawa pang Sandigkawal just to be sure that he would get home safely. Palayo na sana siya nang tinawag siya ni Junmyeon.

Biglang lumapit si Junmyeon at niyakap si Kyungsoo, sabay bulong ng, “Thank you.” He meant it. He really meant it. Dalawang beses nang niligtas ni Kyungsoo ang buhay ng mga Sandigkawal na pinakamalapit kay Junmyeon. Hindi niya alam kung paano ie-express kung gaano kalaki ang pasasalamat niya sa “baguhan” nila.

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo pero ngumiti siya.

“Sige, pagod na pagod ka na,” ani Junmyeon. “Uwi na.” Tinapik niya ‘to ng marahan sa balikat t hinayaang maglakad papalayo.


	3. Hucloban

It was not surprising na nang mabalitaan ng lahat kung anong nangyari, halos araw-arawin ni Jongdae at Chanyeol ang pagbisita kay Baekhyun sa Catalonan. Napilitan ding umuwi galing China ang boyfriend ni Baekhyun na pangalawang beses pa lang nakikita ni Junmyeon. (Not that he minded, it’s Baekhyun’s life.) Hindi natigil ang pasasalamat niya kay Kyungsoo dahil kung hindi dahil sa kaniya, malamang wala na ang pinakamamahal niya. Although bed-ridden pa rin si Baekhyun for the next few weeks, mas okay na siya matapos ang ilang araw. Sakto rin na nagsidatingan na ang mga dagdag na trabaho sa Dambana kaya it’s a good thing na they had one less thing to worry about. 

Tahimik sa opisina for the sole reason na wala si Baekhyun. Well, hindi naman siya maingay kapag maraming trabaho—which was already the case of the office for the past few weeks—pero iba pa rin na wala siya physically. Malungkot, for sure, pero sa isang professional setting na public security ang top priority, walang lugar ang pagkalungkot nila. Para sa Dambana, as long as magawa ang mga trabaho na naiwan ni Baekhyun habang nasa Catalonan pa siya, things should be fine. That was easily resolved dahil pinaghatian nila Junmyeon, Jongdae, at Kyungsoo ang mga pending paperworks ni Baekhyun.

Sa dami ng trabaho, mabilis lang din na lumipas ang mga linggo. It wasn’t too long nang makarating sa kanila ang balita na pwede nang bumalik si Baekhyun sa trabaho. But in the meantime, habang kailangan pa nilang maghintay for a couple more days for Baekhyun’s actual release, kailangan pa nilang magtiis sa dagdag na workload. Para kay Jongdae na bestfriend ni Baekhyun, hindi okay dahil kahit namimiss na niya ‘to ng sobra sobra, sobrang bawas ang oras niya with Chanyeol. He once ranted na isang linggo na silang walang sex dahil dito (hindi napigilan ni Junmyeon na i-magically zip ang bibig nito). Pero para kay Junmyeon at Kyungsoo, hindi naman ito totally masama. Si Junmyeon, na kahit papano ay unti-unti nang gumagaan ang tingin kay Kyungsoo (“Professionally, Junmyeon. Professionally,” he told himself), saw this as an opportunity to keep the lead sa kanilang board. Si Kyungsoo naman, bilang isang competitive na rookie na nalalapit na ang review, it was one of the last hurrah’s to prove himself na he’s worthy of the job.

A month and two weeks later since the attack, on a Thursday, nakabalik na si Baekhyun sa opisina. Nanlibre si Junmyeon ng isang bilaong pansit to welcome him back. Although they were joking na parang hindi naman kailangan ng welcome back celebration kasi yung energy level ni Baekhyun, same lang over a month ago. Parang walang nagbago. Magulo at maingay pa rin. But they would not deny na na-miss nila 'to. Kaya nag-promise pa si Junmyeon na sagot niya ang dinner ng team bukas sa Bato Balani (no drinks dahil bawal pa si Baekhyun).

"Mukhang double celebration tomorrow pa," ani Jongdae during lunch time. Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo with raised brows. He was referring to Kyungsoo’s upcoming review.

"Ah! Congrats Kyungsoo!" Bati ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Kinabukasan pa ang official na review ni Kyungsoo for regularization pero alam naman na ng lahat kung anong mangyayari.

"Wala pa bukas pa." Paalala ni Kyungsoo, nangingiti although sinabi niya lang 'yun dahil halatang hindi siya sure on how to react sa lahat ng congratulations.

"Sus naman, para namang hindi kami sigurado sa result nun." Inakbayan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sabay tingin kay Junmyeon. "Diba Junmyeon?"

Natawa si Junmyeon sabay shrug. "We'll see."

"Maka-we'll see naman 'to!" React ni Jongdae. "If Kyungsoo doesn't get the regularization, wala na. This Dambana is cancelled."

"True," tango ni Chanyeol sabay hampas sa mesa. "Cancelled!"

"Siyempre, I mean I would be _happy_ kapag mareregularize si Kyungsoo," Junmyeon made sure he emphasized happy, “But final decision is always galing sa taas."

Tinapik-tapik ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. "Don't worry, Kyungsoo. Kahit mahigpit sila, I'm pretty sure Junmyeon will have your back. Wag kang kabahan."

"Di naman ako kinakabahan." Pabulong na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Nagtawanan sila sabay ng tuksuan.

"Diba Junmyeon?" Paulit na tanong ni Baekhyun. He scooted closer kay Junmyeon at inakbayan 'to.

Junmyeon could only laugh at tumango na lang siya para tapos na ang usapan. He was sure naman na mare-regularize si Kyungsoo; sa talino niya, sigurado siyang kahit garapal ang interview bukas, masasagot 'to ni Kyungsoo. Not to mention his performance for the past six months. Sa gulo at dami ng trabaho, nagawa niyang makahabol sa demands at maka-cope sa toxicity. Junmyeon definitely had no reason to give him failing marks. Although hindi niya actually sure why he felt awkward na ito ang pinaguusapan nila during lunch. At sa pagsulyap-sulyap sa mukha ni Baekhyun, parang nakakaramdam na siya sa kung ano ang tumatakbo ng utak ni Junmyeon. (Baekhyun once joked na kapag nakabura ka ng certain amount of memory ng tao, kaya mo nang magbasa ng utak ng iba, and that he was almost near that threshold. Junmyeon knew that was impossible but...this is salamangca. Nothing should be impossible.)

Dumating at natapos ang kinabukasan tulad ng inaasahan nila. Kyungsoo did pretty well sa interview. Not the best, which Junmyeon expected lalo na’t gisahan talaga sa Dambana, pero enough to get good scores. Nakakatawa lang na sakto pagpatak ng 5PM at tapos na ang counting ng cases for the week, naungusan ni Kyungsoo ng limang puntos si Junmyeon as if saying na he really deserved the Sandigkawal title. Junmyeon tried his best na hindi siya maapektuhan nito. Besides, it’s a good thing, diba? Just proves na hindi maling desisyon ang regularization ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. It’s a Friday at nag-promise siya na he’ll treat everyone. So dapat masaya.

Balik sa Bato Balani ang lahat, ang paborito nilang hangout place. No beers—except for butterbeers—to Baekhyun’s disappointment. Aside sa sinusunod nila ang utos ng babaylan ni Baekhyun, they’re making it wholesome tonight. Kaya walang lasingang magaganap. 

Dumating ang unang mugs ng butterbeer at two cheers agad: for Baekhyun’s full recovery and for Kyungsoo’s better career. Nang matapos, may hinugot si Junmyeon sa bulsa ng coat niya.

“As tradition,” simula niya. “Lahat ng mga nare-regular sa team ko binibigyan ko ng congratulatory gift.”

Napatingin sa kaniya si Kyungsoo na kakahigop lang sa butterbeer niya. Sa kamay ni Junmyeon may isang maliit na box. Nang binuksan niya, nakalagay ang isang gintong kwintas na may bilog na pendant. Naka-emboss dito ang isang shield na may tatlong shell.

Napa-collective wow ang lahat sa table. Isa itong espesyal na anting-anting, ang _Santiago de Galicia_. Mahirap hanapin ang Santiago de Galicia dahil isa ito sa mga pinakamalakas na anting-anting dahil kaya nitong protektahan ang may suot sa karamihan ng masamang salamangca. Hindi lahat, but still good enough for a protective amulet.

“Paano ka nakahanap niyan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na kahit siya mismo nagulat.

Umiling si Junmyeon. “I have my ways. Anyway, this is for being...the most productive and best performing Sandigkawal _so far_. Here. Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sabay abot sa kwintas kasama ang lalagyan. Agad niyang sinuot ito.

“Bakit yung kaniya Santiago de Galicia tapos sa akin Atardar lang?” Reklamo ni Baekhyun. _Atardar_, isa ring klase ng espesyal na anting-anting laban naman sa mga mababang klase ng maligno.

“Maka-lang naman ‘to. Ang hirap rin kaya maghanap ng Atardar!” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

Siniko ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sabay taas ng parehong kilay. “Pagbigyan mo na, kelangan special talaga yung regalo niya kay Kyungsoo.”

“Aaw,” singit ni Minseok. “Sweet. Nanliligaw ka na ba Junmyeon?”

Nagtawanan ang lahat sabay ng mga mapanuksong “Ayee!” Kahit si Kyungsoo, kahit napapayuko sa pagiging awkward ay di napigilang mangisi.

“Makikita niyo sa susunod si Junmyeon may suot nang Santo Niñong Hubad!” Gatong ni Chanyeol. Anting-anting na pampalakas ng sex appeal ang Santo Niñong Hubad.

“Grabe kayo a! Magtigil nga kayo,” bulalas ni Junmyeon, unti-unti nang namumula ang pisngi. Napalagok siya ng butterbeer. Hindi talaga marunong humawak ng mga ganitong sitwasyon si Junmyeon kaya lalo lang siyang nadidiin sa mas malalang tuksuan. Si Kyungsoo na ang umawat at gumawa ng paraan para ma-segue ang usapan, to Junmyeon’s relief. Although they weren’t sure if gusto ba nilang napunta ang usapan sa kung gaano ka-effective ang huling nabanggit na anting-anting courtesy of Baekhyun and his sexual antics with his boyfriend.

Sabado pero balik Dambana si Junmyeon. May emergency meeting at kinailangan niyang magtrabaho for half a day. Surprisingly, nasa opisina rin si Baekhyun dahil may mga papers siyang dapat tapusin.

“‘Wag ka ngang magsipag,” ani Junmyeon pagpasok niya ng opsina. Tumngin si Baekhyun from his desk at umiling.

“Oo nga e,” sagot niya. “Out of character ‘no?”

“True.” Nilapag ni Junmyeon ang isang dangkal na papel galing sa meeting. “At kagagaling mo lang sa injury. Baka mabinat ka.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Kung makapagsalita ka parang plebeio kausap mo. Pantas to, boy.” Hinampas-hampas niya ang dibdib niya pero masyado niyang nalakasan at inubo siya.

Maya-maya pa ay tumayo si Baekhyun at pumasok sa opisina ni Junmyeon. As usual, humilata siya sa couch. Nung una ay inabot niya ang home decors magazine na nakapatong sa coffee table.

“Bakit ka may home decors magazine?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang inii-skim ang laman nito.

“Regalo ni Minseok.”

“Minseok? Weird. Bakit siya may ganun?”

“Galing daw kay Luhan.”

“Aah.”

Si Luhan, isa sa mga ka-batch ni Junmyeon at Minseok sa Escuela. No one was sure if may thing ba si Minseok at Luhan but Baekhyun was convinced na meron. Anyway, he works sa Plebeio Department which explains saan nanggaling ang home decors magazine.

“So bakit ka nandito?” Patuloy pa rin sa pagtingin si Baekhyun sa magazine.

“I should be the one asking you that,” nangingising sagot ni Junmyeon habang sine-setup ang computer niya.

“Obviously may backlog paperwork ako,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Binaba na niya ang magazine. “So ikaw?”

Junmyeon then explained na they were tracking a case ng mga Dalakitnon na nire-recruit ng mga Hucloban, salamat sa Dalakitnon na nahuli nila a few months ago. Ngayon, may nakuha silang lead at kinailangang bumuo ng team para asikasuhin ang kasong ‘to.

“Imagine ano, kung hindi kinalaban ni Kyungsoo yung Dalakitnon, mas matagal pa bago nalaman ng Dambana yung ginagawa ng mga Hucloban sa kanila,” ani Baekhyun.

“Hmm, yeah.” Ang tanging sagot ni Junmyeon.

“You don’t sound quite pleased,” mabilis na react ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam ni Junmyeon ay iinterrogate siya ni Baekhyun at gusto niyang pigilan ‘to bago pa man mangyari. Kaso kaya ba niyang paalisin si Baekhyun lalo na’t nakaupo na ‘to ng maayos at nakatingin sa kaniya? Halata na sa tingin ni Baekhyun na papunta na ‘to sa seryosong usapan.

Junmyeon shrugged. “I mean, yeah. It’s good. But it was a fruit of disobedience.”

“Ah.” Tumango ulit si Baekhyun. Alam niya yung storya dahil nakwento na ‘to ni Junmyeon sa kaniya before. “But I don’t remember you making a big deal out of it.”

“There’s no point kasi it ended well for him. That didn’t mean hindi siya naging issue sa akin.” Junmyeon tried to sound na frustrated siya. Sinubukan niyang mag-focus sa computer niya pero kahit nakabukas na ang isang blank document, distracted na ang utak niya at hindi siya maka-type.

“Mukha ka namang okay kay Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, we’re good!” Sagot ni Junmyeon. Thankfully, that did not sound defensive. “He’s been really nice. To be honest, na-appreciate ko pa siya more after nung nangyari sa inyo sa Zambales.”

“Pero?”

“What pero?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know. Tunog kulang. Parang may pero na dapat kasunod.”

Hindi na sumagot si Junmyeon. Not that he minded Baekhyun prying a bit on his emotions. Pero hindi lang talaga siya sure kung kaya ba niyang i-articulate kung ano yung pakiramdam niya. Gusto niya si Kyungsoo—again, professionally at least sa ngayon—at kahit may mangilan-ngilang pagkakataon na sumasablay siya sa expectations ni Junmyeon, hindi naman talaga niya kinaiinisan si Kyungsoo. There’s no way. He had no reason.

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa backrest ng couch at nag-cross ng legs. “You may be reserved but I can sense if something’s wrong.”

Tinignan siya ni Junmyeon for a couple of seconds at tumawa. “Hindi naman ‘to yung threshold ng memory erasures mo ano?”

“Talagang naniwala ka run?” Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa. “Of course hindi yun totoo. Legend lang saming mga tagkaligta. Yung threshold na yun naabot ko na last year pa.”

Nag-mental relieved sigh si Junmyeon. At least that was one less thing to get anxious about.

Naka-cross na rin ang braso ni Baekhyun. Seryoso na siya. “So what’s wrong?”

Junmyeon sighed for real this time. Bumitaw na siya sa kaniyang keyboard at tumigil sa pagpe-pretend na may pinatutunguhan ang sinusulat niya kahit paulit-ulit lang siya sa pag-type ng reference number ng kasong dapat niyang i-summarize.

“I don't know. I feel like I'm in an unfamiliar situation.” Sumandal si Junmyeon sa kaniyang upuan.

“What do you mean?”

“Don't get me wrong a. Gusto ko si Kyungsoo—”

“I can see that.”

“Shut up. Hindi ganun.”

“Joke lang. Sige carry on.”

“I mean I like how Kyungsoo's like being the most productive person we've had in the team. No offense sa inyong dalawa ni Jongdae by the way. But get? He's been really really great at...I don't know. Being a Sandigkawal? He's upping his game so strongly. It...feels..."

"Like...you're being overshadowed?"

Huminga ulit ng malalim si Junmyeon. Wala na bang ibang mas okay na term? Sinubukan niyang magisip pa ng ibang pwedeng alternative description sa nararamdaman niya but his silence just made it seem like he was agreeing to Baekhyun.

“Guess there’s no other way to describe it?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Naintindihan niya kung anong nararamdaman ni Junmyeon. For the longest time, si Junmyeon ang laging bida. Siya naman talaga. Hindi naman siya magiging isang high-ranking na Sandigkawal kung hindi siya magaling. Kung anu-anong awards na at recognition na ang nakuha niya. And then biglang pasok sa eksena si Kyungsoo, an almost second version of Junmyeon. Suddenly, biglang may bago nang kakumpitensiya si Junmyeon, not in the actual sense of competition, pero sabi nga ni Junmyeon, it was an “unfamiliar situation.”

“Funny though,” ani Baekhyun. “You said before na you won’t feel threatened.”

“I said it ‘cause it’s easier said than done.”

“Sabagay.” Then Baekhyun paused na para bang nagco-construct siya sa utak niya ng next niyang sasabihin. Indeed, he was, dahil kinabigla ni Junmyeon ang sinabi niya. “So in other words, you feel insecure kay Kyungsoo but you can’t find yourself hating him kasi it’s totally unfair—and actually, it’s very uncharacteristic of you to hate him din—so in the end you feel conflicted and bad and you probably are hating yourself right now for feeling that way.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa niya inisip na ganun ang nararamdaman niya and he just couldn’t help but be amazed and creeped out at the same time. Also, no mincing of words talaga. That hurt but there’s no way Junmyeon couldn’t have phrased it better. Para bang naging translator bigla siya ng innermost feelings ni Junmyeon.

“I…, yeah. I do feel bad for being immature.”

“I don’t think it’s being imma—”

“It is.”

“Well, yeah. It is.”

“Thanks, that helped a lot,” bulong ni Junmyeon sarcastically.

“What? Been trying to get some weight off your shoulders here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Tumahimik sila for a while hanggang sa nag-iba na ng pwesto si Baekhyun ng pagkakaupo, this time naka-lean forward at naka-patong ang mga braso sa parehong hita. “So what’s your plan?”

“Guess, I should just accept the fact na si Kyungsoo na ang magiging Best Performing Sandigkawal of the Year.”

“You know what,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “That sounded _really_ bitter. Lasang lasa ko.”

“Sorry.”

“To be fair though,” patuloy Baekhyun, leaning back on the couch. “I noticed na Kyungsoo can be a bit independent at times. Siguro kasi alam niya kung ano ang kaya niyang gawin. Not saying he's bad at teamwork. He's good. We've seen it. Pero he just...has a penchant to do what he thinks is right especially sa mga pagkakataong pakiramdam niya may magagawa pa siya.”

Tahimik lang si Junmyeon. He understood what Baekhyun meant. And most of the time, yung “may magagawa pa” part, nangyayari kapag may mangyayari o nangyayaring masama sa mga kasama niya. He did it thrice so far—kay Chanyeol, kay Baekhyun, at kahit kay Junmyeon mismo. Yung pag-atake niya sa Dalakitnon.

“Also,” patuloy ulit ni Baekhyun. “He likes fighting stronger ones.”

“Yes. I noticed that.”

“Right?” Pumalakpak si Baekhyun as if Junmyeon’s agreement was confirmation ng observation niya. “I don’t know why. Maybe he’s just trying to prove to everyone na kaya niyang mag-Sandigkawal considering na sirahuno siya before?”

“Baka.” Sagot ni Junmyeon. Minsan na niyang naisip yan and honestly, that was very likely. Pero ayaw niyang i-assume na it’s the truth unless kay Kyungsoo mismo manggaling. 

“Anyway, this should be about you and less about him.” Tumayo si Baekhyun at naglakad papalapit sa table ni Junmyeon. Hinila niya ang pinakamalapit na desk chair at umupo rito. “So, here’s what you need to do. Go out on a date.”

Napataas ng kilay si Junmyeon. “_Date?_”

“Yeah. Mag-date kayo ni Kyungsoo.” Umiiling-iling na si Junmyeon kahit hindi pa tapos si Baekhyun magsalita. “Para naman magkakilanlan kayo tapos mabawasan yung, I don’t know how you call it. Tension? Bitterness? Insecurity?”

“No. No,” sabi ni Junmyeon, natatawa not because it was funny but it was a silly segue sa tactics ni Baekhyun para i-set up siya kay Kyungsoo. “I’m not falling for that. We don’t need to date para makilala ko siya. Our office is en—”

“_Not enough_. What, maguusap lang kayo tungkol sa mga kaso, ops, at raid tapos makikilala mo na siya?”

“Well…”

“Hindi mo naman kami nakilala lang dahil lagi mo kami binibigyan ng bagong folders everyday, right?”

Natahimik si Junmyeon dahil tama nga naman si Baekhyun. Back then, nung bago pa lang ang dalawa at kaka-promote pa lang ni Junmyeon, madalas-dalas ang labas nila. Not to mention yung palaging pag-set up ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun noon. And true enough, nang dahil doon mas lalo niyang nakilala beyond their Sandigkawal identities ang dalawa. They had become one of his closest friends since then.

“Think of it as a platonic date. Hang out.” Nagpaliwanag ulit si Baekhyun. “It shouldn’t be bad naman diba?”

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. Hindi siya sigurado kung yung same na palabas-labas kasama si Kyungsoo ay uubra sa kaniya. Or if this was even a good idea. Pero makulit si Baekhyun; alam niyang hindi siya titigilan nito kung hindi siya papayag.

Isa ulit buntong hininga bago siya bumulong ng isang resigned na, “Fine.”

Turned out, planado na ni Baekhyun kung paano mangyayari yung date. Junmyeon had all the reason to doubt that it was an innocent suggestion. Pero wala na siya magagawa. Naka-oo na siya at narolyo na ni Baekhyun ang plano.

Binigyan ni Baekhyun ng dalawang movie tickets si Junmyeon. Pagkatapos ay dapat tawagan ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo at sasabihin na meron siyang extra ticket dahil hindi na siya sinipot ni Baekhyun. Ayaw pumayag ni Junmyeon noong una. Matatanda na sila; kabisado na nila ang mga ganitong tactics. Hindi naman siguro dense si Kyungsoo para di maghinala sa ganitong klaseng palusot. Pero na-guilt trip na siya ni Baekhyun. (“Ako na gumastos ng ticket kahit na mas maliit sahod ko kesa sayo!”)

To Junmyeon’s surprise, pumayag si Kyungsoo na samahan siya. Walang tanong-tanong. Isang “Sure, sige. Saan ba?” ang sagot niya at halos di makapaniwala si Junmyeon na ganun lang kadali papayagin si Kyungsoo sa ganito. Kaya heto siya ngayon, nasa loob ng kotse, susunduin si Kyungsoo bago pumuntang mall.

They both looked very casual although Junmyeon made sure na napalinis niya ang kotse for the occasion. Platonic man o hindi, a date is still a date. Also, nagpabango rin siya.

Nanuod sila ng isang Disney remake film. Masaya si Kyungsoo na napanuod niya 'to ng libre dahil paborito niya 'to noong bata pa siya. Si Junmyeon naman, keri lang. Di naman siya super fan but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Dumeretso sila sa Bato Balani for early dinner. It's a weekend kaya punuan. Maswerte pa nga sila't nakahabol sila sa nagiisang bakanteng mesa right next to the window. Pagkaupo nila sa table, napansin ni Kyungsoo ang isang lalaki na naglalakad-lakad sa labas, parang may hinahanap. Hindi niya ito pinansin at pinaorder niya na ng food si Junmyeon. Pero habang tumatagal, mas lalong hindi matanggal ni Kyungsoo ang paningin niya sa labas.

"Anong meron?" Tanong ni Junmyeon.

Iiling sana si Kyungsoo pero tumingin na rin si Junmyeon sa likod niya kung saan nakatitig si Kyungsoo kanina. Nag-squint siya just to see whatever Kyungsoo was looking at pero nanlaki ang mga mata niya when he noticed ang maliit na pulang ilaw sa exposed nitong kamay. Also, the guy looked familiar. Tinitigan pa niya ng kaunti until it came to him na isa siya sa mga Huclobang nasa subdivision na ni-raid nila months ago. At kung bakit sila nagiikot-ikot sa Cubao, hindi niya alam.

"I know that guy. Sinusundan ba nila tayo?" Pabulong na tanong ni Kyungsoo as he took the sign sa expression ni Junmyeon.

Napa-shrug si Junmyeon. "I have no idea. Pero mukha. May isa pa. Dalawa sila."

Tumingin siya sa opposite direction at tinuro niya ng nguso ang isang lalaking naka-coat, naka-abang din sa isang poste. Hindi na tumingin si Kyungsoo dahil baka makahalata.

"The guy behind you. He's walking towards us," ani Kyungsoo. "Do we move tables?" 

Umaligid ng tingin si Junmyeon. Wala na nga palang ibang bakanteng mesa. “No, it would make us obvious.”

Ilang segundo lang ay pumasok na yung isang lalaki sa loob ng Bato Balani. Halata sa pagikot ng mata niya na may hinahanap siya.

“Ah, fuck this.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, medyo naiinis na hindi sila makagalaw. Hindi rin sila pwedeng makipag-duel sa ganito ka-crowded na lugar. Maraming madadamay.

“May naisip ka?”

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Oo, pero it’s ridiculous. Baka ayaw mo rin gawin.”

“He’s getting closer. Dali ano yun?”

“_Kiss me_.”

“_What?_”

“I said kiss me,” ulit ni Kyungsoo na para bang kasing dali lang ng pamimigay ng baryang piso sa kung sino man ang sinasabi niya. “People feel awkward pag may nagpi-PDA. Iiwas sila ng tingin.

Junmyeon chuckled. _People feel awkward._ Pakiramdam niya kasama siya sa people na yun. Pero may point si Kyungsoo. Hindi nga lang siya sure kung gusto ba niya. Or...baka gusto nga talaga niya ayaw lang niya aminin.

“This is going to be weird,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Is that an okay?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“I’m not a good kisser by the way,” huling comment ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo siya para lumipat sa tabi ni Junmyeon. “I haven’t kissed anyone in years.”

Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung anong dapat niyang ma-feel sa out of the blue confession na ‘yan pero nagsimula nang kumabog ang dibdib niya nang tumabi na si Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

“I don’t think that matters right now. Just make sure this will work—” Iyan ang huling nabanggit ni Junmyeon dahil right after the last word, biglang nag-lean si Kyungsoo at hinalikan si Junmyeon.

Of course nabigla si Junmyeon. The first few seconds na magkalapat ang labi nilang dalawa, nakadilat lang siya. Maya-maya pa ay nasa batok na niya ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo, at lalong dumiin ang pagkakahalik nilang dalawa. Hindi niya alam kung dapat bang mapansin niya na ang lambot ng labi ni Kyungsoo, at halos nalalasahan pa niya rito ang matamis na butterbeer na iniinom nila, o dapat bang maging aware siya kung nasaan na ang Hucloban dahil siya lang ang nakakakita ngayon dito.

Pero that wasn’t much of a problem para sa isang Sandigkawal na kayang mag-multitask. Sabay sa pag-tilt ng mukha ni Kyungsoo, napansin ni Junmyeon from his peripheral vision na papalapit na ang Hucloban sa mesa nila. Hindi siya dapat makita. At kelangan nilang gumalaw. Hindi pwedeng steady ang kiss.

Kaya hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo sa likod ng bewang at hinila papalapit sa kaniya. Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na magulat, at kung yelp man yun o ungol na, hindi sure si Junmyeon. At hindi niya alam bakit nagustuhan niyang marinig yun.

Nag-break saglit sila ng kiss but they still need to keep the act up. Hinawakan ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo sa parehong pisngi na para bang boyfriend affectionately talking to his partner.

“Ngumiti ka lang,” ani Junmyeon na nakangiti rin. “Nasa likod mo siya. Pero nakatalikod—he’s turning around!”

Hinila ni Junmyeon ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at this time, si Kyungsoo na ang nabigla. Binuka ni Junmyeon ang bibig niya, na pinatulan naman ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya basta _kiss_ lang—they were making out _in public_. Ramdam ni Junmyeon na nagpipigil si Kyungsoo from French kissing Junmyeon but if they were to act genuinely na, and if Kyungsoo felt like doing it, pakiramdam ni Junmyeon he wouldn't mind.

Ginawa ni Junmyeon ang lahat para magmukhang komportable at maging realistic and pagarte nila bilang lovers making out. Nirelax niya ang kamay niyang nakahawak pa rin sa likod ni Kyungsoo, at si Kyungsoo naman sumasabay sa galaw ng bibig ni Junmyeon.

Nagkunwari si Junmyeon na nakapikit; he still got a fraction of his sight kaya napansin niyang umiwas ng tingin ang Hucloban nang mapatingin sa kanila.

They separated again, this time magkadikit ang noo, breathing heavily on each other's faces.

"Palabas na siya," bulong ni Junmyeon, nakatingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Ang lalim, at ang ganda. Parang ayaw niyang tanggalin ang tingin niya rito.

"He's outside na, but still close. Keep the act," sabi ni Kyungsoo. The kiss was over—di nila sinabi sa isa't isa pero nakaramdam na sila pareho na it was enough.

Ngumiti bigla si Kyungsoo. Whether it was part of the act o hindi, hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon ang sarili niya na mapatingin dito. Ito nanaman ang heart-shaped smile ni Kyungsoo. Ngayong literally an inch away from his face, ngayon pa lang niya masasabi definitely na natutuwa siyang nakikita niya 'to.

"Wala na. They’re gone."

"Sure?"

"Yes, sure."

Agad na bumitaw sa pagkakahawak si Junmyeon habang si Kyungsoo naman, mabilis na iniwas ang tingin. Huminga sila pareho ng malalim sabay punas ng bibig, not because they did not like it pero it was honestly a wet and messy kiss.

Bumulong si Junmyeon sa kamay niya at lumitaw ang isang kuneho sa ilalim ng mesa nila. Ito ang abyan niya. Patuloy sa pagbulong si Junmyeon habang pinapanuod siya ni Kyungsoo. Maya-maya pa ay lumusot ang kuneho sa pader at dali-daling lumipad pataas na parang kometa.

“Reported it na sa Dambana,” paliwanag ni Junmyeon. He would love to have it settled personally sa Dambana pero hindi siya dapat nagtatrabaho ngayon. He was supposed to enjoy this day and his date.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Ang cute ng abyan mo, parang ikaw.”

“Kamukha mo rin yung abyan mo.”

“So mukha akong kwago?”

“It wasn’t an insult. Owls are cute. I like owls.”

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Instead, tumayo siya at lumipat sa orihinal niyang pwesto. Isa nanamang buntong hininga. Kinuha niya ang half-empty niyang mug ng butterbeer at uminom na para bang hindi niya kahalikan ang kasama niya kani-kanina lang.

“Was that your first kiss?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkababa niya ng mug.

Umiling si Junmyeon.

“Figured.”

At that point, hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon na matawa. “So are you saying na I’m a good kisser?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Knowing something doesn’t necessarily mean you’re good at it.” Nag-squint siya kay Junmyeon as if mocking him.

Junmyeon shrugged. “Okay, sabi mo.”

They fell silent. Nakatingin si Junmyeon sa labas habang nakatitig naman si Kyungsoo sa kabilang table ng mga maiingay na pantas na naglalaro ng spin the bottle. Pwede nilang sabihin na it was sort of a break sa in a way effective nilang attempt to escape yung pagkahuli sa kanila ng mga Hucloban. But more importantly, kinailangan din mag-sink in na yes, they did make out and that they undeniably enjoyed it. Kahit sa sarili lang muna nila aminin, pwede na.

“So,” simula ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya nakatingin kay Junmyeon. Instead, nakatingin siya sa ngayon ay bakante nang beermug. He was idly tapping at it. “Tell me. What is this about?”

“Tungkol saan?”

“Yeah. This date.”

Junmyeon blinked. Nakahalata ba si Kyungsoo na this was actually a setup? Excluding the kiss, of course.

Natawa si Kyungsoo nang mapansin na nabigla si Junmyeon sa tanong niya. “Chill! It’s not like I’m mad. I just thought it’s funny.”

“Yeah,” nahihiyang sagot ni Junmyeon. “It’s...well, it’s….”

He trailed off. Hindi niya alam paano siya magsisimula. Nag-practice naman siya kagabi paano sasabihin ang lahat pag dumating na yung oras. Pero ngayong dumating na nga, parang wala naman siyang pinaghandaan.

“It’s actually Baekhyun’s idea. He wanted us to talk.”

Kyungsoo hummed, as if telling Junmyeon to continue.

Buntong hininga. Bumilang muna hanggang tatlo si Junmyeon bago siya nagpatuloy sa gusto niyang sabihin.

He tried to sugarcoat it pa, kahit wala naman nang ibang mas okay na salita aside sa nai-insecure siya but eventually hindi na rin niya napigilang i-mask behind glittery or “better” sounding words ang gusto niyang sabihin. He told essentially the same thing na inamin niya kay Baekhyun: na yung pagdating ni Kyungsoo put him in an unfamiliar situation, na kahit masaya siya na dahil magaling ni Kyungsoo sa trabaho, at actually napapadali ang trabaho niya dahil kay Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin niya mapigilan na maramdamang para bang he’s being outdone. And it felt unfamiliar; he wasn’t exactly sure what to feel and do about it.

Ayaw niyang magalit kay Kyungsoo dahil to begin with he had no reason to be mad at Kyungsoo. And he made it clear na kung ano man yung insecurity niya ngayon, it was because he chose to feel that way. Hindi dahil sa tinulak siya ni Kyungsoo na ganun ang maramdaman niya.

He tried to keep it simple and straightforward. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya pagkatapos niyang magsalita. Si Kyungsoo naman, nakatitig sa mesa na para bang minumuni pa ang mga sinabi ni Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Malalim at halos lubog ang boses nito.

Agad na umiling si Junmyeon. “No! No. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. Like I said, it was me. Ako yung may problema.”

“Alright.” Tinaas saglit ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya nang may dumaad na waiter at humingi siya ng dalawang bote ng beer. Yes, they needed that right now. But one was enough. Magda-drive pa si Junmyeon. “I mean, I just felt like I needed to prove myself. That’s why.”

He paused at halata sa pagkatahimik niya na inaayos niya ang sasabihin niya sa utak niya. “You know the Sandigkawal stereotypes diba? Mayabang, maangas, minsan mapagmataas. I had always that in mind so I thought I needed to prove to everyone na kahit siruhano ako dati, kaya ko kayong sabayan at pantayan. So I tried to keep up.”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. Naintindihan niya where Kyungsoo was coming from. “Let me say you did a really good job at your ‘keeping up’ though.”

“Hindi naman pala kayo ganun kayabang.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo, at natawa naman si Junmyeon sa sinabi nito. “If it bothers you I can slow down.”

Again, umiling agad si Junmyeon. “Oh, no no no! Please don’t. Hindi ka problema so don’t slow down. If you slow down, I would feel really bad. That’s not what I wanted you to do.’

“In fact,” patuloy ni Junmyeon. “I wanted you to do nothing. Status quo. I just wanted to understand you, and I wanted to be honest with you. We work as a team. Ayoko na may mga tinatago tayo sa isa’t isa—at least as far as our profession is concerned—kasi I don’t think it will help us. And now that you also told me about your insecurities, I believe I understand you now.”

“That’s good I guess,” ani Kyungsoo. “Paano kung at the end of the year mas mataas score ko?”

“Edi panalo ka. You know it’s a friendly competition. Competitive lang talaga ako.” Junmyeon chuckled. Inamin na niya sa wakas. “But yeah, kung ikaw ang manalo, congratulations!”

Thankfully hindi tunog bitter si Junmyeon sa pagkakasabi niya.

“Pero pag hindi?”

“Congratulations pa rin kasi you have been a really amazing Sandigkawal. And I’ve always been proud of you.”

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo mangiti ulit at mahiya ng onti. But he felt happy.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Nag-segue na sa iba pang topics ang usapan nila, and it got a lot more comfortable and casual. Kung dahil ba yun sa biglaang kiss which broke the _physical_ wall, o yung pag-amin nila sa insecurities nila which broke naman the _emotional_ wall, they couldn’t really tell. Baka pareho. But it was nice. Umabot sila hanggang closing ng Bato Balani, at bilang siya ang nag-invite, nag-offer na si Junmyeon na ihatid si Kyungsoo.


	4. Bato Balani

For a Friday late night, maluwag ang traffic ngayon. Hindi sila nahirapang makalabas at humarurot sa EDSA. At dahil mabilis ang biyahe, that also meant na mabilis na maihahatid ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo. Kaya bago pa man sila makapasok ng Ortigas, they had to wrap-up their thoughts about the date.

“Thanks a,” simula ni Kyungsoo. “I enjoyed today.”

“Which part?”

“Are you trying to make me say I enjoyed kissing you?” Natatawa si Kyungsoo. Hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon na matawa rin. Hindi niya rin alam exactly bakit niya tinanong ‘yun, but it wouldn’t hurt siguro to have a bit of an ego boost.

“I was kidding. Thanks, too, sa pagpayag. Kahit alam mo naman palang it was a setup.”

“Yeah,” tango ni Kyungsoo. “Should we do this again?”

Kanina pa niya actually iniisip na yayain ulit si Kyungsoo lumabas, but he was looking for a perfect timing. Siguro bago siya bumaba? O kaya ay bago sila makarating sa condo ni Kyungsoo? Pero naunahan siya. So he asked, “Which part?”

Natahimik sila pareho for a second bago bumulalas ng tawa si Kyungsoo. “Yung totoo?”

“No, I mean—” Kahit si Junmyeon, natawa rin sa pagulit niya ng tanong. Kung nagba-blush man siya, nagpapasalamat siya na gabi ngayon at hindi ito halata. “That’s not exactly what I meant! Ang dami lang nangyari today.”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo trailed off, as if nagaayos ng thought process. “Totally unexpected things.”

Huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon. Gusto niyang ibalik ang usapan sa “Should we do this again?” na tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Anyway, yeah sure. Isama natin sina Baekhyun at Jongdae next time.”

“Ah, pwede naman?” May halong alinlangan ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman naive si Junmyeon para di mapansin yun.

“Or...just us again. If you don’t mind.”

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na matawa. “I won’t, of course.”

“Good morning!” Pagkalabas ni Junmyeon ng elevator, naabutan niya si Kyungsoo sa hallway ng floor nila papasok ng opisina.

“Hello,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. The distance from the elevator to their office door was short. Hindi rin matagal bago binuksan ni Junmyeon ang pinto at sabay silang pumasok.

It felt a lot lighter, more comfortable now tuwing nakikita niya si Kyungsoo. Mukhang mabuti nga na ganun dahil ibig sabihin nun ay less anxiety at less stress sa work, at mas magiging productive na siya without having to be so worried about himself, or his work performance at least.

Nakangiting naghiwalay ang dalawa, si Junmyeon papasok sa secluded niyang opisina habang si Kyungsoo sa desk niya na kahilera ng ibang mga ka-ranggo niyang Sandigkawal. Sabay sa paghiwalay nila ay ang pagsulpot ni Baekhyun from his cubicle. Himalang napaka-aga ni Baekhyun ngayon.

Pagkalapag na pagkalapag ni Junmyeon ng bag sa upuan ay ang biglang pagsara ng pinto ng opisina niya. Halos kumawala ang puso ni Junmyeon sa gulat. Dali siyang tumingin kung sino yun at nag-mini heart attack uli siya nang salubungin siya ni Baekhyun.

"So how was it?" Pinatong ni Baekhyun ang pareho niyang kamay sa mesa habang nagpunta na si Junmyeon sa upuan niya.

"Pwede huminga muna? Saka wag ka ngang nanggugulat ng ganiyan!"

Halata sa ngiti ni Baekhyun na excited na siya sa kwento ni Junmyeon. Sumusulyap sulyap pa siya kay Kyungsoo na nagsisimula nang magayos ng kaniyang desk, oblivious na sa interrogationg magaganap kay Junmyeon.

"It was okay, nothing special," ani Junmyeon. "Nood movie, kain, tapos we k-killed some time kasi traffic." Muntik na niyang masabi na naghalikan sila.

"Also may Huclobang sumunod samin. Pero natakasan naman namin sila so we good."

Tinitigan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Then he squinted.

"May di ka pa sinasabi."

Tumitig pabalik si Junmyeon. "Are you reading my mind?"

For a couple of seconds, nagtititigan lang sila hanggang sa sumagot si Baekhyun. "Who knows."

"That is all."

"Really?"

"Really."

Inalis ni Baekhyun ang pareho niyang kamay sa mesa at nagpamewang. With raised brows at marahang pagtango, lumayo siya ng kaunti. "Okay. Sabi mo."

"May gusto ka bang sabihin ko?" Nakakunot na nuong tanong ni Junmyeon.

"Well." Nagsimulang magpalakad lakad si Baekhyun sa harap ni Junmyeon. "I don't know. Baka may interesanteng kwento ka na naganap. Siyempre ako nag set-up ng date tapos ganun lang? _It was okay, nothing special._ Ako, ina-nothing special mo?"

Natawa si Junmyeon. May point nga naman si Baekhyun at he owed him a kwento. So bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon sabay sabi, "Sinabi ko na nainsecure ako sa kaniya and that I felt bad for feeling it pero he said na he felt insecure din a parang he needed to prove himself. We decided na there shouldn't be any reason na maging insecure kami sa isa't isa so we're all good na, no hard feelings."

Totoo naman. Tinignan niya yung board ngayon. Leading si Kyungsoo pero surprisingly, wala na yung mabigat na pakiramdam na kailangan niyang humabol. To be fair, the date was indeed a lot helpful for his emotional health.

"Nice. Okay." Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun, as if he expected na yung sasabihin ni Junmyeon.

"Shouldn't you be excited about that?"

"Sige, kwento lang."

"Okay… And uh, we'll go out again. Uhm, soon."

This time, nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Lumapit ulit siya sa mesa. "Talaga? Talaga? Oh my god!"

"Wait, don't get—"

"So is it official? Official na?"

"No! No. Not—"

"May jowa ka na?"

"We're not on that level yet, Jesus Christ!"

Umupo si Baekhyun sa mesa. "Diba, I told you my plan would work."

Umiling si Junmyeon. "Actually, Kyungsoo knew he was being set up. So in a way your plan did not really work."

"I got my desired result so para sakin it worked," sobrang excited na sagot ni Baekhyun, halos walang paglagyan ang ngiti niya.

"Please, Baekhyun. Wala pa okay? Hindi kami magjowa." Paliwanag ni Junmyeon, trying his best na ifilter ang salitang babanggitin nang wala siyang masabi na di niya dapat sabihin. "And the purpose of the date was to talk about my issues which we did."

Tumango tango si Baekhyun. "And then you asked him out on another date?"

"Uh...he did."

Napapikit si Baekhyun at napakagat labi na parang nagpipigil sa sarili na huwag sumigaw. Huminga siya ng malalim at nagpunas ng mata na tila naluluha.

"Pota, anong reaksyon 'yan?"

"We called it. I told you, Jongdae and I called it. You owe us a month of beer pag naging kayo!"

Napataas ng kilay si Junmyeon. "Kelan pa nagkaroon ng ganiyang agreement?"

"Ngayon lang. I made it. You have no choice but to agree."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me." Baekhyun sharpened his eyes, pero nakangiti pa rin. "Dapat malaman 'to ni Jongdae!"

Biglang may kumatok sa pinto at marahan itong bumukas. Si Kyungsoo, may dalang blue na folder. "Hi."

"Hello Kyungsoo! Good morning!" Sobrang saya ng pagkakabati ni Baekhyun, halos parang kinanta niya yung sinabi niya.

"Uh...good morning?"

Junmyeon cleared his throat at umalis si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo niya sa mesa ng team leader niya. "Ano ‘yun, Kyungsoo?"

"Wait...if you'll excuse me first?" Unti-unting nag-glide si Baekhyun papuntang pintuan. Nang makarating siya run, tinulak pa niya ng marahan si Kyungsoo papasok sa loob. "Ayoko maka-istorbo e." Then he winked before gently closing the door shut.

"What...was that?" Sinundan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ng tingin, halatang nawiwirduhan.

"It's because he learned na we would go out again and he kept on saying his plan worked." Junmyeon deadpan explained.

Natawa si Kyungsoo sabay iling. "Siya nag-set up satin ng date. I guess his plan worked."

"You two said the same thing."

"He's not entirely wrong, you know." Kyungsoo smiled. Pero bago pa man maging too personal at casual ang interaction nila in an office setting, nilapag na ni Kyungsoo ang dala niyang blue folder sa mesa ni Junmyeon. Another urgent and major case.

"The cases came pero ako na nag-receive. Here, tungkol sa dalawang Hucloban sa Bato Balani. I think you should see it first," paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

Agad na chineck ni Junmyeon ang title ng folder. Tama. Ito nga yung case na nireport niya through his abyan. Mukhang nagpapatawag din ng meeting ang taas tungkol dito. He should review it in a while at kausapin si Minseok tungkol dito.

"Thanks," ani Junmyeon.

"No problem." Agad ding umalis si Kyungsoo.

Sinundan ito ni Junmyeon ng tingin. Between the glass wall that divided his office and the desks, nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakasilip from his divider, wiggling his brows. Bumelat si Junmyeon.

Sa mga sumunod na araw, naging focus na ng trabaho nila ang lead tungkol sa mga taga-Bato Balani. Nakakadismaya, though, dahil paborito talaga nila ang Bato Balani. Unfortunately, it appeared na sa bawat papel na dumarating, lalo lang tumitibay ang hinala nila na may mga Hucloban nang gumagalaw sa area at ginagawang hideout ng mga kontrabando ang resto-bar na iyon. Kaya nang mag-issue ang Dambana ng isang major raid operation, hindi na rin nagulat si Junmyeon.

Mismong umaga na nakuha ni Junmyeon at Minseok ang order, agad silang nagpatawag ng meeting. Some of the higher-ups were there para mag-observe considering it is a major operation. Dinagdag sa kanila ang mga Sandigkawal ni Changmin—si Jongin, Taemin, at Wonsik—expecting na maraming Hucloban ang nakatago at nakabantay sa area.

Maingat ang operation dahil isang galaw lang, sasabog ang Bato Balani—literally. May kasabwat sa loob na gumagawa ng weaponized potions, literal na Exploding Potions, para sa mga Hucloban. Sa tantsa nila, enough na ito para makapag-pabagsak ng isang three-story building. Ini-schedule nila ang raid sa araw na magsasara ang Bato Balani for “maintenance.” Pero alam nila na may mga Huclobang darating para bilhin ang mga potions na 'to. Ang kailangan nilang magawa ay ma-contain ang Bato Balani, makuha ang mga potions, at mahuli ang mga Hucloban, pati ang kasabwat.

Kinasa nila ang plano. Si Chanyeol ang unang salang. Tulad ng dati, kelangan niyang pumasok bilang spy, magbibigay ng signal kung kelan susugod ang team ni Junmyeon para i-contain ang loob. Kasama si Kyungsoo. Magagamit nila ang pagiging dati nitong siruhano. Ang team ni Minseok, maiiwan sa labas para hulihin ang kung sino mang tatakas at pigilan ang kung sino mang magtatangkang pumasok pa sa loob. Si Jongin at Baekhyun ang bahala para i-tago ang lahat ng nangyayari sa mata ng mga plebeio.

Isang linggo silang naghanda at pinulido ang plano. BIlang isa sa mga in-charge sa raid, hindi maiwasang mahalata kay Junmyeon ang stress. Hindi dahil sa sanay na siya ay hindi na siya napapagod at kinakabahan sa ganito. To begin with, sa bawat operation na ganito tinataya nila ang buhay at kaligtasan nilang lahat.

Habang nagaayos ng mga kalat sa kaniyang mesa, nakarinig si Junmyeon ng katok sa pinto ng kaniyiang opisina. Si Kyungsoo, may dalang isang mug.

“Uh, tsaa?” Tanong niya.

For a while, hindi na-get ni Junmyeon kung anong ibig-sabihin ni Kyungsoo, probably dahil sa dami ng iniisip. Pumasok na lang si Kyungsoo at nilapag ang mug sa bakanteng space sa mesa.

“Chamomile, pampakalma,” sabi niya, nakangiti. “Sabi ni Baekhyun gusto mo rin daw ‘yan.”

Tumingin si Junmyeon sa labas at nakita niya si Baekhyun, nakatitig sa kanila at nakangiti. Iba talaga.

“So inutusan ka ni Baekhyun?”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Hindi, hindi. Nagtimpla kasi ako ng tsaa. Tapos napagusapan ka namin. Halata kayang stressed ka na. So sinabay ko nang pagtimplahan ka.”

Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang mug at uminom ng kaunti, pagkatapos ay ngumiti. “Thanks.”

“Don’t stress out,” ani Kyungsoo. “I mean, it’s going to be okay.”

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. He’s just worried, really. For the past months, marami na sa kaniyang mga kasamahan ang na-disgrasya sa mga ops na hinahawakan niya. It was not new, pero napapadalas kaya hinid niya mapiglang magalala at minsan mapaisip din kung siya ba ang may kulang.

Tinapik siya ni Kyungsoo sa balikat. “We’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

Nang umalis si Kyungsoo, marahang umupo si Junmyeon at sumandal. Humigop ulit siya ng tsaa at huminga. Then ngumiti siya. Small gesture pero he appreciated it a lot.

Dumating ang D-Day at nakatipon na sila sa isa sa mga lobbies ng Dambana. It’s their kick-off point, at sabay-sabay silang magdi-disapparate papuntang Cubao Expo. Hinihintay na lang nila ang signal ni Chanyeol na nauna na sa kanila. May hawak sina Junmyeon at Minseok na isang maliit at hollow na kawayan. Sa unang pitik sa kawayan, ibig sabihin ay nakapasok na si Chanyeol sa loob ng Bato Balani.

“All set!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon nang dumating unang pitik. Naghanda ang lahat, sabay-sabay na nilabas ang kanilang mga wand.

Pangalawang pitik. It’s the last signal.

“Go!” Sabay-sabay na sabi ni Junmyeon at Minseok. At that very second, agad nag-disapparate ang lahat. At sa bawat segundong dumaan, sunod-sunod nilang ginawa ang plano.

Sa unang snap sa hangin—si Minseok ang unang nag-apparate—mabilis na binalot ni Baekhyun at Jongin ang buong lugar ng Repelling Charm. Sa sumunod na segundo, lahat ng Sandigkawal ay nasa loob na ng buffer zone. 

Si Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, at Baekhyun agad na lumitaw sa loob ng Bato Balani at napuno ang buong lugar ng sabay-sabay na pagbato ng halu-halong salamangca. Halata sa kilos ng pitong Hucloban ang gulat, pero may isang tumakbo papunta sa kanila, dahan-dahang nagmo-morph ang mukha, nawawala ang balbas at unti-unting humahaba ang buhok. Si Chanyeol.

“Doon!” Sigaw nito nang makita niya si Kyungsoo, tinuro ang isang maliit na pintuan sa gilid. Doon nakatago ang mga potions. Dali-daling umiwas si Kyungsoo sa mga nagdu-duel. Sa peripheral vision niya, nakita niya ang ilang tumatakas. Hindi na nila kelangang habulin. Sina Minseok na ang bahala sa lahat ng papalabas na Hucloban.

Habang papunta, napansin niyang may isang lalaki sa likod ng bar, nakayuko at tila nagtatago. Isa siya sa mga bartenders ng Bato Balani at siya rin ang sinasabing kasabwat ng mga Hucloban. Tila hindi niya pansin si Kyungsoo dahil agad siyang tumalikod patakas sa isang maliit na pintuan pero bago pa siya makatakas, binatuhan agad siya ni Kyungsoo ng stunning spell. Tumumba ito sa sahig na walang malay.

“Kyungsoo,” tawag ni Junmyeon. “Take your time. Kaming bahala.”

Ang trabaho ni Kyungsoo ay i-neutralize ang lahat ng potions. Sina Junmyeon, Jongdae, at Chanyeol naman ang bahalang mag-cover sa kaniya sa loob. Sa labas, sina Minseok at ang mga kasamahan ni Jongin naman ang bahala. Kung pagbabasehan ang mga narinig niya, may mga nahuli na silang Hucloban, pero hindi pa sila tapos hangga’t hindi pa nagagawa ni Kyungsoo ang kelangan niyang gawin.

As expected, magically locked ang pintuan. Alohomora would not work kaya kinailangan pa niyang i-figure out kung anong salamangca ang magbubukas dito. Nang finally, mabuksan niya, ikinabigla niya kung ano ang tumumbad sa kaniya: mahigit-kumulang limang dosenang kahon ng Exploding Potions, pero hindi ito blue as it would normally look like; instead, kulay green sila at hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo tungkol dito. Mukhang mas mahaba-habang trabaho ito.

Malamig sa loob ng kwarto which was not surprising dahil malamang ay sasabog ang mga potions na ‘to kung masyadong mainit. Malamang ay salamangca rin ang nagpapalamig sa loob dahil wala namang nakikita si Kyungsoo na aircon o ano mang siwang para pumasok ang malamig na hangin. Pero hindi na siya napaligoy-ligoy pa. He checked kung meron pang protective charms na kelangan niyang tanggalin (halos tatlong layers din ‘yun). Nang masiguro niyang okay na, sinimulan niyang ilabas ang ingridients para sa counter-potions na kelangan niyang isaboy para ma-neutralize ang lahat ng ito.

He was halfway into brewing nang biglang may malakas na kalabog. “What’s happening?” Tanong niya nang pasigaw.

“Don’t mind!” Sagot ni Junmyeon. Nakarinig siya ng mahihinang pagsabog, at nakaaninag din siya ng mangilan-ngilang red and green lights. Trying not to get distracted, tinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang ginagawa. Nakarating na siya sa part na kailangan niyang gamitan ng magkakasunod na orasyon bago maging epektibo ang mga counter-potions na ginagawa niya. Pero bigla siyang natigilan nang makarinig ulit siya ng malakas na kalabog.

Itatanong na sana niya ulit kung anong nangyayari nang naramdaman niyang lalo pang lumamig. Malamig na sa loob ng kwarto pero halos doble ang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya mapigilang mangatog. At that point, natigilan siya sa kaniyang ginagawa. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, at sabay sa pagtingin niya sa biglaang nanginginig na mga kamay niya ay ang isang sigaw sa labas.

“_GABUNAN!_” Boses ni Chanyeol. “Mga Gabunan!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Kaya pala pamilyar ang lamig. Naramdaman niya na ‘to. A few months ago nang inatake siya at si Baekhyun ng Gabunan, ang mga pinakamataas na klase ng Aswang—kung aswang pa ba talagang matuturing sila.

“J-Junmyeon?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya normally madaling matakot pero habang paulit-ulit na nagfa-flash sa utak niya ang hitsura ni Baekhyun that day—sugat, dugo, at ang pagsigaw nito sa sobrang sakit—hindi niya mapigilang manginig. 

“Tuloy mo lang!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon.

“Ilang Gabunan?”

“Tatlo!” Agad na sagot ni Junmyeon. Mabilis siyang sumilip mula sa pintuan at tumingin kay Kyungsoo, nakakunot ang noo. “Kaming bahala. Focus. I’ll lock the door. Level 4 unlocking charm pagkatapos. We’ll keep you safe.”

“T-teka—”

Hindi na hinintay ni Junmyeon na matapos si Kyungsoo. Agad niyang sinara ang pinto. Nanginginig pa rin si Kyungsoo. Kung ang isa ay kaya nang magpatumba ng Sandigkawal, paano pa kaya ang tatlo? That could be enough to mass murder a troop. 

Huminga siya ng malalim in an attempt to calm himself down. Hindi ito ang panahon para maging pessimistic. At kelangan niyang matapos ang orasyon kung gusto niyang tulungan ang mga kasama niya. He started chanting, although natitigilan siya tuwing nakakarinig siya ng mga muffled na sigaw sa labas. Hindi niya mapigilang isipin kung sino ‘yun, pero sa ingay na nangyayari, sa gulo ng takbo ng isip niya, hindi rin niya malaman kung sino ‘yun.

Hinga ulit ng malalim. Back to start. He tried his best to ignore lahat ng kalabog sa pintuan. Mahigit-kumulang sampung minuto rin bago nagbago ang kulay ng kaniyang counter-potion—isang cauldron ng kulay pulang malabnaw na likido. Part one of the job done.

Marahan siyang nagbubuhos ng patak sa isang bote just to try if his counter-potion would work. It should turn clear. Kabado siya for a moment dahil walang nangyayari sa kulay. Pero makalipas ang ilang segundo, nagsimulang mawala ang green, naging blue, then grey, hanggang sa tuluyan nang maging parang tubig. Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo in relief. Nagawa niya. Kailangan na lang niyang lagyan ang lahat ng bote ng tigi-isang patak.

This could have been faster kung normal Exploding Potions lang ang kailangan niyang i-neutralize. They normally would take only a split second, pero dahil mukhang higher grade ito, mas matagal ang reaction. Ginawa niya ang pagpatak kada anim na bote, sabay-sabay gamit ang salamangca. That also took time, considering na mahigit limang dosena rin ang kaharap niya. 

“Ah, fuck!” Natapon pa ang huling sinalin niyang counter-potion sa pagmamadali. Nasa huling anim na bote na siya, at hindi na siya mapakali. Hanggang ngayon, nanginginig pa rin ang kamay niya dahil sa halong lamig at kaba. Nakarinig na siya ng mas malakas na hiyaw, at sigurado na siyang at least isa sa mga kasama niya ang injured. Kung gaano kalala, hindi niya masabi. Nang mapatakan na niya ang pinaka-huling bote, halos hindi na siya makapaghintay na magbago ang kulay nito. 

“Done!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Dali-dali siyang tumakbo sa pintuan. He had his wand right on the doorknob nang biglang may isang malakas na kalabog sabay ng isang nakakakilabot na sigaw. Hindi siya sigurado kung tama ang narinig niyang pangalan pero agad niyang inunlock ang pinto. Bumungad sa kaniya si Junmyeon, naka-lutang sa ere. 

Or so he thought. 

Hindi siya exactly nakalutang, dahil may naka-saksak na tila mahabang kahoy right through his left chest. Nang sundan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin kung saan ‘to galing, braso ito ng Gabunan turned into a rough, sharp stabbing spear.

Sumigaw si Kyungsoo, nakatapat ang wand sa Gabunang nakasaksak kay Junmyeon. Sinubukan niya ang isang severing charm para putulin ang braso nito, pero it was not strong enough. Desperado, pinasabog na lang niya ito. Humiyaw ang Gabunan, sabay ng pagsirit ng dugo at pagbagsak ng halos walang malay na katawan ni Junmyeon sa sahig.

Bago pa tuluyang maibalik ng Gabunan ang kaniyang braso, nagbato ulit si Kyungsoo ng isa pang severing charm this time sakto sa dibdib ang Gabunan. It hit him right across his chest, at masyadong malakas ang pagkakatama nito na humiwa ito ng malalim. Tumumba ang Gabunan, bumubuhos ang dugo sa malaki nitong sugat.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo at akma na niyang patatamaan ito sa ulunan nang biglang sumingit si Baekhyun at pinatamaan ito ng isang malakas na stunning spell. Masyado nang mahina ang Gabunan para pumalag.

“Kyungsoo! Tama na,” ani Baekhyun. Sugatan din siya, halata sa pagdurugo sa kaniyang ulo at sa kanang braso pero kaya pa niyang tumayo at lumaban.

Tila pitik sa ulirat niya ang pagpigil ni Baekhyun. Hingal na hingal siya, at for some reason, unti-unting lumilinaw ang kaniyang pagiisip. Kumakalma na siya. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa hitsura ng Gabunan sa sahig, naghihikahos sa paghinga. Alam niyang mamamatay na ‘to di kalaunan pero hindi na ‘to mahalaga sa ngayon. Di nalalayo ay nakahilata ang katawan ni Junmyeon, halos wala ring malay, nakahawak sa dibdib habang umaagahas sa sakit. Naliligo na siya sa sarili niyang dugo. Ayaw tumigil ng pagbuhos sa sugat niya, tumutulo kahit sa likod ng kamay niya. Maputla na rin siya, nawawalan na ng pula ang labi. Nakaluhod sa tabi niya si Jongdae, pinapakalma kahit wala naman itong nagagawa para mabawasan ang sakit. Agad tumakbo papalapit si Kyungsoo.

“Sssh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” bulong ni Kyungsoo, nanginginig ang mga kamay. Agad niyang inalis ang kamay ni Junmyeon sa sugat at tinanggal ang mga butones ng shirt nito. Tinignan niyang ito nang maigi. Kahit sanay na si Kyungsoo makakita ng ganito, hindi pa rin niya mapigilang makaramdam na parang babaliktad ang sikmura niya. Malalim, masyadong malalim. Sa dami ng dugo, hindi na halata ni Kyungsoo na tagos ito hanggang sa likuran. Kailangang madala niya si Junmyeon agad sa Catalonan. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. _Don’t panic, Kyungsoo. Don’t panic, please_. 

Bumulong si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang palad at lumabas ang kaniyang abyan na kwago. Hindi na ito naghintay pa ng kung ano mang utos dahil dali-dali rin itong lumipad papalayo.

Nangangatog ang kamay ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot sa bulsa ng kaniyang coat ang isang maliit na vial. Inangat niya ito saglit para i-check kung tama ba ang nakuha niyang gamot, at nang makasiguro, binuksan niya ito.

“Medyo mahapdi but please bear with it,” bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Jongdae, pakihawakan siya please.”

Tumango si Jongdae. Agad niyang hinawakan sa balikat si Junmyeon at marahang pinatakan ni Kyungsoo ang sugat. Humiyaw si Junmyeon sa hapdi, at halos kumawala siya sa pagkakahawak ni Jongdae.

“I’m really sorry! Sorry. Konting tiis lang,” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo, mangiyak-ngiyak. Tinuloy-tuloy niya ang pagbuhos ng gamot. Mabilis na tumigil ang pagdugo ng sugat pero halata pa rin ang lalim ng hiwa nito. Naramdaman niyang may mga tumabi pa sa kanila. Tumingala siya saglit: si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, parehong halatang nagaalala sa nangyari kay Junmyeon.

“Tapos na ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae habang hinihintay na umepekto ang natitirang patak ng gamot. Tapos na ba ang raid, ibig sabihin niya. Tumango si Jongdae, agad na naintindihan ang ini-imply ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya nag-explain kung anong nangyari sa ibang Gabunan o kung sino ang nakapagpatumba rito. May mga dagdag na ring Sandigkawal sa labas na nira-round up ang lahat ng mga nahuli nila. Tama si Jongdae. It really was over.

Nang maubos na ang gamot, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon sa kamay. Nakapikit lang ito, mabigat pa rin ang paghinga pero tumigil na ang pagsigaw at pagaagahas. “Baekhyun, patulong. Dalhin natin siya sa Catalonan,” ani Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Baekhyun at tinulungan niyang iangat ang katawan ni Junmyeon. Yakap na siya ni Kyungsoo, di alintana ang pagpunas ng dugo sa damit niya.

“May nakaabang na sa kaniya roon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Oo, andun na abyan ko,” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan lang nilang mag-apparate sa emergency ng Catalonan. Mabilis rin niyang pinaliwanag kina Chanyeol at Jongdae na na-neutralize na niya lahat ng Exploding Potions at kailangan na lang nilang dalhin iyon sa Dambana. Alam naman na nila ang gagawin nila pero kailangan pa rin nilang malaman na nagawa ni Kyungsoo ang trabaho niya.

“Tara,” ani Kyungsoo. Humawak si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at umalalay sa paghawak sa katawan ni Junmyeon. Isang pitik at nawala silang tatlo.

Turned out, hindi lang si Junmyeon ang sinugod sa emergency ng Catalonan. Pagdating nila roon ni Baekhyun, nalaman nilang pati si Jongin at Minseok, nasa emergency na. Sila ang nakapagpatumba ng isa sa labas, at tumulong din sila para run sa dalawang pumasok sa Bato Balani. Unfortunately, sila ang napaginitan ng Gabunan kaya sila rin ang nadali. Bukod sa kanila, may mangilan-ngilan pang mga Sandigkawal na kailangang gamutin. It was the expected number of casualties, pero hindi nila in-expect na susugurin sila ng mga aswang. At ang mga Gabunan, alam kung sino ang pinaka-malakas. Magnet para sa kanila ‘yun. Kaya hindi na ring nakakapagtakang napuruhan masyado ang mga pinakamagagaling nilang Sandigkawal.

Naka-upo sa labas ng operating room si Kyungsoo. Pansamantalang naiwan siyang magisa dahil kinailangan ding lapatan ng first aid ang mga sugat ni Baekhyun. Huminga siya ng malalim at tintigan ang kamay niyang naka-kamao. Unti-unti niya ‘tong binuka. Mapula, may mga bahid pa rin ng dugo, at nanginginig.

“Kyungsoo,” bati ni Baekhyun pagbalik nito. May benda na siya sa kanang braso at noo, halos natatakpan ang kanang mata. Umupo siya sa bakanteng pwesto sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Sa simula ay tahimik lang silang dalawa, walang imik. 

Yumuko si Kyungsoo, parehong kamay nakahawak sa kaniyang mga tuhod. Sa unang tingin, mukha lang siyang pagod lalo na nang sundan niya ‘to ng isang mahabang buntong hininga. Akala niya ay kaya pa niyang pigilan pero hindi na. Nagsimula na siyang maluha. Sa simula, tumutulo lang ito sa mukha niya pero hindi na ‘to nagpapigil. Sunod-sunod, bumubuhos. Mabigat sa dibdib. Nanginginig na ang kaniyang mga balikat sabay ng malalakas na paghikbi.

“Kyungsoo? Huy, okay ka lang?” Nagaalalang tanong ni Baekhkyun. Agad niyang inakbayan si Kyungsoo at hinila papalapit sa kaniyang balikat.

“S-sorry!” Pilit na bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry.”

“No, no! Bakit ka nagso-sorry? Wala kang ginawang mali!”

Paulit-ulit sa pag-sorry si Kyungsoo hanggang sa wala na siyang masabi dahil sa paghagulgol. Nakayakap na sa kaniya si Baekhyun na matiyagang pinapatahan ang kaibigan.

“This happens,” ani Baekhyun, hinihimas ang likuran ni Kyungsoo. “You did nothing wrong. You saved Junmyeon.”

Maya-maya rin ay kumalma si Kyungsoo. Halatang halata sa mga namumugto niyang mga mata ang pagod. Kung tutuusin, hindi talaga siya nakipaglaban tulad nila Baekhyun, pero pakiramdam niya ay binugbog niya ang sarili niya sa mga nangyari. Gusto niyang magpaliwanag dahil ramdam pa rin niya ang bigat sa dibdib, pero masyado na rin siyang pagod para ayusin ang kaniyang train of thought.

Sa ngayon, dito na muna siya, hihintaying magbukas uli ang pintuan para sa balita ng Apo Babaylan.

It felt like deja vu nang lumabas ang Apo Babaylan at sinabihan sina Kyungsoo na stable na ang kalagayan ni Junmyeon. Nagpasalamat din siya kay Kyungsoo; kung hindi dahil sa maagap niyang response sa nangyari kay Junmyeon, malamang naging mas malala pa ang sitwasyon. Nakahinga na sila nang maluwag, although hindi pa nila pwedeng mabisita si Junmyeon until after 24 hours. At that point, pumayag na si Kyungsoo na umuwi muna at magpahinga. Besides, kelangan pa rin naman nilang pumasok bukas para sa initial debriefing at report ng operations. Wala silang choice dahil ang mga team leads nila, nasa Catalonan din. Kailangang may sumalo ng trabaho.

Kinabukasan, masyadong tahimik sa opisina. It was expected. Lagi namang ganito sa sumunod na araw pagkatapos ng isang major operation, lalo na kung merong casualties (or worse, kapag may namamatay). Pero iba ngayon. Wala si Junmyeon, wala si Minseok. And although hindi naman lost sa kung anong kailangan nilang gawin ang mga naiwan—si Baekhyun, bilang ang next senior Sandigkawal sa grupo, willing namang tanggapin ang temporary responsibilities hangga’t wala pang nakakabalik sa dalawa—iba pa rin na wala ang kanilang team leads. 

Sa hapon nang araw din na iyon, nalaman nilang nailipat na si Junmyeon from ER to a private room to rest. Gising na siya at salamat sa mga siruhano at mga babaylan, kung tuloy-tuloy lang ang recovery niya, makakalabas na siya in one week’s time. (Mas mauunang madi-discharge si Minseok at Jongin though.)

“Bibisita ako sa kanila after work,” ani Kyungsoo habang nagpapahinga sa paper works. Lumabas sila saglit for a breath of fresh air. In fairness, kahit mentally at emotionally exhausted siya, nagawa pa rin niyang makatapos ng maraming trabaho. It feels weird though to see their board counter na patuloy pa rin sa pagbilang, lahat ng pangalan nila nadadagdagan maliban kay Junmyeon.

“I don’t think makakasama kami.” Sumimangot si Chanyeol sa sagot ni Jongdae. Bulk of the report ay naiwan sa kanila dahil sila rin ang naiwan sa Bato Balani for the post-operation procedures.

“Looks like it’ll be just us again.” Tinapik-tapik ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa likod. Then tumingin siya sa dalawang maiiwan. “Walang milagrong magaganap a!”

“What?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae sabay ang biglang pamumula ng mukha ni Chanyeol. They were once caught making out sa stockroom ni Baekhyun. Mabuti’t si Baekhyun ang nakahuli dahil kung si Junmyeon o Minseok ‘yun, definitely may warning na sila.

“Walang gagawa ng bata,” paulit na reminder ni Baekhyun at hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na matawa sa sinabi nito.

“Hay nako,” sagot ni Jongdae. “Wala saming may matres kaya kahit ulit-ulitin naming i-attempt, okay lang.”

“Bitter ka lang ilang linggo ka nang walang action dahil wala boyfriend mo.” Ngumisi si Chanyeol sa paggatong niya kay Jongdae. Bumalik nanaman ang boyfriend ni Baekhyun sa China for another wizarding convention. 

“Magitigl kayo, puta. Patutubuan ko ng pigsa ‘yang mga pwet niyo e!” Pinagpapalo ni Baekhyun sa pwetan ang dalawa at tumakbo naman ang mga ‘to papasok ng opisina, tumatawa.

Sumabay na si Kyungsoo sa pagpasok nang magsimula nang maghabulan ang tatlo papasok ng kanilang opisina. Nakikitawa na lang din siya sa kanila. It’s nice, this kind of banter. Break sa trabaho at sa stress na pagiisip sa kalagayan ng iba nilang mga kasamang nasa Catalonan ngayon. But it’s also nice to know na may maabutan na silang gising na Junmyeon mamaya. Hindi na siya makapaghintay. He really wanted to check up on him.


	5. Catalonan

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo took the tunnel route dahil hinahabol nila yung visiting hours. Namili pa kasi sila ng pwedeng dalhin sa pagbisita nila. Kyungsoo insisted fruits dahil mas may point na magdala ng may actual function kesa raw sa flowers, pero dahil magaling mag-convince si Baekhyun, nagawa rin niyang mapapayag si Kyungsoo na bumili ng bouquet of daisies. “Paborito ni Junmyeon,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang namimili sila ng bulaklak.

“Just curious,” simula ni Baekhyun. Naglalakad na sila across the lobby ng Dambana. They need to pass by another hall bago makarating sa tunnel. “Yung nilagay mo sa sugat ni Junmyeon, ‘yun din ba yung nilagay mo sakin?”

He was referring to that time na sinugod sila ng Gabunan on their way to Zambales. “Yes,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “I always keep at least one in my pocket. In case of emergency.”

“I see.”

“Required sa mga siruhano. I think it’s just become a habit.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Well, I’m really glad it’s become a habit. You saved two lives because of it.”

Napangiti rin si Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Nakarating din sila sa tunnel linking Dambana sa Catalonan. It’s easy and free passage with less inspection para sa mga Sandigkawal na tulad nila kaya madali rin silang nakarating sa napakalaing pintuan na entrance ng Catalonan. Dumeretso sila sa tenth floor kung nasaan ang kwarto ni Junmyeon

Pagpasok nila, andun si Junmyeon, nakahiga sa kaniyang kama, a little reclined para makaupo siya ng maayos-ayos. Meron pa rin siyang benda sa braso although knowing how magical healing works, alam ni Kyungsoo na it will be off in two days’ time. Funnily, naglalaro na lang si Junmyeon gamit ang salamangca. May maninipis na usok na korteng tic-tac-toe sa ere pagpasok nila Kyungsoo. Agad din ‘tong binura ni Junmyeon at halata sa pagliwanag ng mukha niya na masaya siyang makita ang dalawa.

“Hi! Kumusta?” Si Junmyeon pa ang naunang bumati.

“Shouldn’t we be the one asking that?” Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang dala nilang prutas at bulaklak sa desk sa tabi ni Junmyeon.

“How are you feeling?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sumingit siya kay Baekhyun at siya na ang nag-ayos ng bulaklak sa bakanteng vase.

“Better,” sagot ni Junmyeon. Nakatingin siya sa daisies. “Thanks. I love daisies.”

“Told you,” pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sabay kindat.

“Masakit pa rin?” Baekhyun tapped his own left chest, rubbing yung area kung saan yung tama ni Junmyeon.

Umiling si Junmyeon. “Hindi. Although it’s still healing. I just got pain relievers. Malalim pa rin yung sugat.”

“You’ll recover in no time,” ani Kyungsoo. He mentioned na yung Apo Babaylan na naka-assign kay Junmyeon ay dating naging boss ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang nasa mabuting kamay si Junmyeon.

“Yeah, he told me this morning,” sagot ni Junmyeon. Tinuro niya yung saging at nag-abot si Kyungsoo ng isa. “He says a lot of good things about you.”

“He...well, I’m his favorite,” nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“I can tell,” patuloy ni Junmyeon habang ngumunguya. “He said he was disappointed when you left. But he was happy that you’re doing great as a Sandigkawal.”

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo. Then biglang umubo si Baekhyun, and then he cleared his throat.

“Andito pa ako,” sabi niya. “Baka lang nakakalimutan niyo.”

Natawa sila pareho at agad namang kinumusta ni Junmyeon ang opisina. Baekhyun was confident nang sabihin niyang ready na niyang palitan si Junmyeon bilang team lead. He kept saying he was serious pero halata sa tono niyang nagbibiro (at nangaasar) lang siya.

“No. For real though, you gotta come back. Ayokong matambakan ng papel, please?” Baekhyun eventually gave up sa kaniyang pakitang gilas.

“Natatakot ka lang kay Changmin,” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo. Dahil wala si Junmyeon at Minseok, madalas si Changmin ang tagadala ng utos sa opisina nila, which means Baekhyun directly reported to Changmin until their team leads come back. Changmin’s nice to Junmyeon dahil matagal na silang magkatrabaho at magkakilala na sila bago pa man sila maging Sandigkawal pareho. He could be a little unforgiving though sa mga mas bago at hindi niya close. Tulad ni Baekhyun.

“Okay fine. Yes, that one, too. He’s fucking scary,” Baekhyun said, isa-isang nirarant lahat ng utos, mannerism, saka mga panlalait niya. “Hay, crush ko pa naman siya noong una. Kaso sinigawan niya ako nung first day ko.”

Natawa silang lahat na sinundan pa ng mga kwento ni Junmyeon sa kung paano laging pinapagalitan ni Changmin si Baekhyun during trainee days. This was a nice break, all of them laughing and sharing stories. Nakalimutan pa nga nilang nasa Catalonan sila at injured pa si Junmyeon. Dapat nagpapahinga sila at hindi maingay, pero mukhang ayaw naman niyang magpahinga. Sobrang animated niya at masaya.

They visited Minseok and Jongin, too. Hindi naman sila kasing lala tulad ng kaso ni Junmyeon at excited na binalita ni Minseok na makakabalik na siya in two days’ time, to Baekhyun’s relief. Si Jongin naman, konting Skele-gro na lang and he’ll be back as new. Hindi na rin sila nagtagal sa dalawa and they went back to Junmyeon’s room right after. Nag-stay pa sila for a little over an hour bago nagpaalam si Baekhyun. He couldn’t stay long kahit na it’s a weekend. He’s the ad-hoc team lead hanggang sa makabalik si Minseok at kahit labag man sa kalooban niya, kailangan niyang mag-overtime para tapusin ang mga urgent reports na naiwan pa niya sa opisina.

“Just think of it as a promotion,” sabi ni Junmyeon sabay thumbs up.

“Na walang increase?” Pabirong umirap si Baekhyun. 

“I’ll recommend one soon,” ani Junmyeon. Hindi naman ‘to sineryoso ni Baekhyun dahil it’s unlikely to get approved naman. Tumayo siya at kinapa ang susi ng kotse sa bulsa. “Ikaw Kyungsoo sabay ka na ba?”

“Ah, sure.” 

“Wait—” 

Parehong tumingin ang dalawa kay Junmyeon. “Ano…” Halatang nagaalangan si Junmyeon, sabay ng pagiwas niya ng tingin sa dalawa. “Pwede ka mag-stay muna?”

Nagtinginan si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. “Sino?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Si...Kyungsoo.”

Nakatitig si Kyungsoo for a second pero agad din naman siyang sumagot. “Uh, sure. No problem.”

“Sorry.”

“No!” Mabilis na iling ni Kyungsoo. “No. It’s okay. Really. Una ka na Baekhyun. I can grab a taxi naman pauwi.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. It felt serious for a while hanggang sa makarating si Baekhyun sa pintuan. Tumigil siya saglit sabay kay Junmyeon. Tapos kay Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ay malisyoso niyang minata ang dalawa sabay wiggle ng kilay.

“Walang milagrong magaganap a?”

Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang wand niya at nag-cast ng malilit na fireworks kay Baekhyun. “Magtigil ka nga!” Agad namang sinara ni Baekhyun ang pinto bago pa siya tamaan nito.

Then it was silent. A little awkward, pero hindi naman sobra. Naghihintayan sila kung sinong magsasalita, although Junmyeon knew naman na siya na dapat ang mauna. Tutal, siya naman ang nagpa-stay kay Kyungsoo.

“Thank you.” Mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, a cue Junmyeon took para ituloy ang sasabihin niya.

“I...really thought I was going to die.” Nakayuko lang siya, nakatingin sa kumot na nakapabalot sa kaniiyang lap. “I’ve always thought I was, you know, _ready_. After seeing so many people leave, I’ve always thought na kapag nangyari sa akin ‘yun, it won’t be too scary. But it never happened, I’ve never been so close to death until...”

Huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon. “Yun yung unang beses. And...it was weird.”

Sinubukan pang tumawa ni Junmyeon pero nagsimula nang manginig ang boses niya. “It was weird, Kyungsoo. Weird. And scary. I was—” Hingang malalim ulit. “I was really scared.”

At that point, his body started shaking. Nakayuko na siya, as if trying to hide his face. Pero it was obvious—umiiyak siya. Hindi niya mapigilang bumuhos ang luha niya. Agad lumapit si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay niya. "It's okay. I mean, I know it's scary. But everything's okay now. You're alive."

Kahit umiiyak, pinilit ni Junmyeon ngumiti. "Akala ko talaga…that was it."

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Junmyeon.

"I owe you my life. Really."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo and he kept his hand on Junmyeon until he calmed down. Nang tumahan-tahan na ito, doon lamang siya nagsalita.

"It actually scared me, too, when I saw you. It was...something I would never want to see again. Nung dumating yung mga Gabunan, all I could think of was ‘Paano kung isa sa inyo matulad kay Baekhyun?’ And it happened. At sa’yo pa."

"But you still saved me,” ani Junmyeon. “You saved us. You also saved us our jobs," pabiro niyang habol habang nagpupunas ng luha sa mukha.

"Sira ka talaga," ngisi ni Kyungsoo, nakahawak pa rin ang kamay niya sa kamay ni Junmyeon. Natahimik ulit sila; it felt like a needed break. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon. Pareho silang ngumiti.

“What is it?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

“I’m just really happy you’re okay now.”

Tumango si Junmyeon at ngumiti ulit.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo straightened his back. “Remember yung unang time na nasa Bato Balani tayo?”

Napaisip saglit si Junmyeon bago sumagot. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Yung tinanong niyo ako bakit ako nag-Sandigkawal.”

“Ah,” ani Junmyeon. “You said you feel like you’re better of as a Sandigkawal kesa siruhano.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Huminga ulit siya ng malalim. “Well, that was like the summarized version.”

Tahimik lang si Junmyeon, although he had a faint smile. It was as if alam niyang hindi nga iyon ang totoong buong sagot ni Kyungsoo sa tanong. Wala naman siyang intention na pwersahin si Kyungsoo na sabihin ang lahat pero hindi niya makakailang he was interested to hear the whole story. “So ano yung buong kwento?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Kyungsoo. Hinahanap niya kung saan siya magsisimula. Umayos siya ng upo, straightening yung creases sa kaniyang pants. Isa nanamang buntong hininga at saka siya nagkwento.

Matagal nang gusto ng magulang ni Kyungsoo na maging siruhano at eventually isang Apo Babaylan siya. Kaya bago pa man siya pumasok ng Escuela, halos araw-araw na siyang tine-train ng tatay niya. This was not surprising, ani Kyungsoo, for two reasons. Una, isang kilalang retired na Apo Babaylan ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. Ang nanay naman niya, isang kilalang mananaliksik sa panggagamot. Hindi nakakagulat na gugustuhin nilang maging katulad nila ang kanilang mga anak. Pero—ang pangalawang dahilan—hindi ito gusto ng panganay nila, ang kuya ni Kyungsoo. Naging Sandigkawal ang kuya niya pero namatay ito sa isang raid halos sampung taon na ang nakakaraan. Simula noon ay hindi na pumayag ang magulang ni Kyungsoo na i-explore pa niya ang ibang options. Siruhano o mananaliksik—wala nang iba.

Noong una ay okay lang ito sa kay Kyungsoo, kaya pinili niya ang Acacia bilang kaniyang casa sa Escuela, kahit na pwede siyang maging Mulawin. Naging isa siya sa pinakamagaling nilang estudyante at laking tuwa ng mga magulang niya na naging siruhano rin si Kyungsoo di kalaunan. Naintindihan niyang gusto lang siyang protektahan ng magulang niya from the dangers of being a Sandigkawal. Namatayan na sila ng isang anak; ayaw na nilang maulit yun. Pero dahil sa nangyari sa kuya niya, lalo lamang naging interesado si Kyungsoo sa pagiging Sandigkawal sa dalawang dahilan: Gusto niyang gumanti sa mga Hucloban, at gusto niyang patunayan na he was not just what his parents wanted him to be. Akala niya this was just the shock of his brother’s death, pero habang tumatagal lalo lamang tumitindi ang pagkagusto niyang makipaglaban.

Nang malaman ng mga magulang niyang naging Sandigkawal siya, as expected, masama ang loob nila. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin sila naguusap pero hopeful naman si Kyungsoo na balang araw, makakausap ulit niya kahit ang isa sa kanila. Ngayon, mas focused siya sa pagiging isang mahusay na Sandigkawal.

At ang pagganti? Surprisingly, hindi na niya ‘to nararamdaman. He eventually realized na masyado itong mababaw para maging motivation sa pagiging Sandigkawal. At malamang, hindi rin ito gusto ng kuya niya. Namatay siya hindi dahil sa gusto niyang pumatay ng Hucloban, kundi dahil gusto niyang protektahan ang lahat ng mga taong malapit sa kaniya. Besides, from a practical point of view, masyadong maraming Hucloban para harapin niya sila ng magisa. Kaya pinangako ni Kyungsoo na magiging isang mahusay siyang Sandigkawal para protektahan ang kaniyang pamilya at mga kaibigan. Kasama na rito ang mga kasama niyang Sandigkawal. Pinangako niyang walang matutulad sa nangyari sa kuya niya.

“Although to be honest, I wasn’t trying to be a hero,” pahabol ni Kyungsoo, at pareho silang natawa.

“Alam mo,” ani Junmyeon. “If it wasn’t for you, malamang wala na ako, si Baekhyun, saka si Chanyeol.”

Totoo naman ang sinabi ni Junmyeon. Si Kyungsoo ang nakapansin na nasa alanganin si Chanyeol sa una niyang raid. Siya ang kasama ni Baekhyun nang inatake sila ng Gabunan. At ngayon, siya rin ang nagligtas kay Junmyeon.

“Really, I wasn’t intentionally trying to be heroic there,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“No you’re not! I mean, siguro trip lang ng mga Anito na ilagay ka sa mga pinaka-unfortunate na circumstances,” explain ni Junmyeon, nangingiti in between words. Pagkatapos ay umiling siya. “Kidding aside, probably just shows na your vow is more than just a personal promise now. But that still doesn’t change the fact na you keep on saving lives.”

“I’m getting too much credit now, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you need a promotion.”

Pinalo ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon. “Shut up.”

“But I’m glad to hear your story,” bulong ni Junmyeon. “Cheesy na kung cheesy but that just makes me appreciate you more.”

“Thank you,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. “Can’t wait to leave this place.”

“You still have three more days at least,” ani Kyungsoo.

“I know. But I need to catch up. Mas mataas na score mo sakin." Junmyeon was referring to their scoreboard.

"Whatever. Can you not think about work?”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “So ano iisipin ko, ikaw?”

Natigilan si Kyungsoo, halata sa biglang paglaki ng mata niya at naiwang nakabukang bibig. Wala siyang masabi, obviously caught off guard sa biglang banat. Or was it even an intentional banat? Parang hindi naman. At bakit parang biglang bumilis ang kabog sa dibdib niya? Weird. Totally weird.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “So...sino magbabantay sayo in the next days?”

“Ah, si kuya.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Na-mention once ni Junmyeon na may kuya nga pala siyang nagtatrabaho rin sa Dambana. Pero he was out of the country nang mangyari ang disgrasya sa raid. He should arrive tomorrow morning.

“Do you want me to stay until he arrives?”

“No, no.” Mabilis na umiling si Junmyeon. “Please rest. Kaya ko namang mag-isa.”

“Sure ka?”

“Y-yes. Stop making me rethink my choices.”

“Alright. I’ll stay.”

“Hala! Okay lang talaga. Wag na nga—”

“I’ll stay para hindi mo iisipin yung trabaho tapos ako na lang iisipin mo.” Kyungsoo had a smug smile on his face. Proud siyang nasakyan niya yung banat ni Junmyeon kanina.

Hindi napigilan ni Junmyeon na matawa. “Grabe! Ayaw na nga ako tantanan pinapakilig pa ako.”

“So kinilig ka?’

“Joke lang.”

Kyungsoo blinked. Then he furrowed his brows tapos tinignan niya si Junmyeon nang masinsin.

“What?”

“Just checking if you’re lying.”

“Na hindi ako kinilig?”

Walang sinagot si Kyungsoo. Nagkibit-balikat lang siya. At that point, hindi na umalma si Junmyeon. Pumayag na siyang mag-stay si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makarating ang kuya niya. Besides, mas okay nang may kasama. Hindi siya mabo-bore. Saka hindi man niya aminin, gusto niyang kasama si Kyungsoo.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Biglang sabi ni Junmyeon habang nagaayos si Kyungsoo ng hihigaan niya sa couch near the bed. It’s past ten and they were getting ready to sleep.

“Wow, di pa pala tayo tapos sa kaka-thank you.”

“Just wanna say it before I sleep.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Alright. Get some rest. I’ve kept you up for so long na.”

He flicked his wand para patayin ang ilaw at humiga sa couch. Rinig nila ang paghinga ng isa’t isa sa biglang pag-tahimik.

“Kyungsoo?” bulong ni Junmyeon.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for staying.”

“You’re welcome.”

“See you in the morning.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Junmyeon really had a way of saying things. “Yes, see you in the morning.”

Alas siete ng umaga na ng dumating ang kuya ni Junmyeon. Halatang kakarating lang niya galing sa isang business trip base sa suot niya, but what susprised Kyungsoo more was kung gaano sila magkahawig ni Junmyeon. Kung tumanda lang ng mga limang taon si Junmyeon, ganun na ang hitsura ng kuya niya. At hindi rin niya makakailang gwapo ito.

Ang kaibahan lang nilang dalawa ay mas maingay ang kuya ni Junmyeon. Madaldal, friendly. Wala pang thirty minutes halos ubos na ang energy niya para maka-interact. Pero hindi naman masama. Actually, nakakatawa pa nga dahil nang ipakilala ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, agad siyang binisto nang sinabi niya na “Ah, siya yung lagi mong kinukwento sa letters mo! Cute. Bagay nga kayo.”

Whatever that meant, hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mahiya, at nararamdaman niyang nagiging warm ang kaniyang mga pisngi. Kahit si Junmyeon, napa-angal na lang sa daldal ng kuya niya sabay ng apologetic na tingin kay Kyungsoo.

As much as Kyungsoo still wanted to stay, he felt a little awkward na nandito ang kuya ni Junmyeon kaya naisip niyang mas okay nang umalis na siya. Although Junmyeon was visibly disappointed and sad nang magpaalam siya, yung kuya ni Junmyeon was kind enough para magpasalamat kay Kyungsoo sa pagbantay sa kapatid niya.

“I’ll see you at work,” ani Kyungsoo.

“Yeah.” Nakasimangot si Junmyeon.

Natawa si Kyungsoo. He had never seen Junmyeon this childish. “I’ll cook you lunch pagbalik mo.”

Hindi siya sigurado bakit ganun yung offer niya but it appeared to work kahit papano dahil napangiti niya si Junmyeon.

“Alright. Thanks ah? See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

To say na masaya ang lahat sa opisina sa pagbalik ni Junmyeon was an understatement. Naglagay sila ng banderitas at nagpasabog ng mga party poppers sa pagdating ni Junmyeon. Kahit si Minseok na kagagaling lang ding Catalonan, tumulong sa pag-welcome sa isa sa kanilang pinaka-paboritong katrabaho. Masaya rin naman si Junmyeon na nakabalik na siya (kung hindi niya iisipin yung tambak ng papel na nakaabang na sa desk niya), at si Baekhyun, of course, maligayang back to normal na finally ang workload niya. Isa-isa silang yumakap kay Junmyeon, and the last to hug him was Kyungsoo. Not too fired up like kay Chanyeol, or too tight like ng kay Jongdae. Just a short hug with a soft pat on the back. Junmyeon liked it nonetheless.

It was a celebratory morning, although yung euphoria ng pagbabalik ni Junmyeon lasted only for a few hours. It was expected. Nature ng trabaho nilang maging fast-paced, with little space for party and fun, at least during working hours. Kaya naman sa unang araw ng back-to-work day ni Junmyeon, subsob agad siya sa trabaho.

Umaga pa lang, naka-dalawang high-ranking meetings na agad siya. Pagkabalik sa opisina, sinimulan niyang linisin ang lahat ng mga pending niya. At this point, wala na—or pa—siyang pakialam sa scoreboard nila, which by the way still had Kyungsoo on the lead. Although out of habit, napapatingin pa rin siya. Minsan, sumisilip siya sa mga kasama niya, at minsan nahuhuli pa niyang nakasilip din si Kyungsoo sa kaniya which he surprisingly liked.

Tutok sa trabaho si Junmyeon nang matigilan siya ng tatlong katok. Si Kyungsoo, nakatayo sa pintuan.

“Kumain ka na?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Junmyeon sa orasan ng desktop niya. It’s quarter past twelve. Lumagpas na pala siya ng lunch time. “Nope, not yet.”

Pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa loob at naglapag ng isang tote bag sa bakanteng parte ng mesa ni Junmyeon (it wasn’t much of a space actually dahil sa dami ng papel). Then nilabas niya ang isang baunan, kutsara, at tinidor. “As promised,” ani Kyungsoo.

Oo nga, nag-promise nga pala si Kyungsoo ng lunch sa pagbalik ni Junmyeon. Isa ‘to sa mga inaabangan ni Junmyeon actually, kaso nakalimutan niya sa dami ng trabahong hinahabol niya.

“Wow, thanks.” Hindi na nagpapilit pa si Junmyeon. Tinabi niya ang isang dangkal ng papel sa mesa, nilapag sa sahig, at kinuha ang dalang lunch ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan niya ito at tumambad sa kaniya ang isang napakagandang presentation ng kanin, adobo, at chop suey. May isa pang box ng watermelon, at isang maliit na tumblr ng tsaa.

“This...is a little too much, Kyungsoo.”

“Nothing’s too much basta ik—” Kyungsoo paused. “B-basta gusto mo ginagawa mo. I, uhm. I enjoy cooking anyway.”

“Grabe lang talaga. Thank you.” Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kutsara at tinidor. He was about to start his specially prepared lunch nang magpaalam si Kyungsoo.

“Wait! Kyungsoo,” pigil ni Junmyeon bago pa man makalabas si Kyungsoo ng opisina niya. “Ikaw? Have you eaten na?”

“Kakain pa lang. I have my own lunch,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tumango si Junmyeon at dali-dali niyang binakante ang kaniyang mesa.

“Join me then!” Excited niyang sabi.

Natigilan ng kaunti si Kyungsoo, a little confused. Pero hindi rin siya nagpapilit at pumayag na sabayan si Junmyeon. He went back to his desk, got his lunch box, at umupo sa tapat ni Junmyeon.

Walang ibang bukambibig si Junmyeon habang kumakain kung hindi iba’t ibang variation ng “Masarap!” Puro papuri siya sa bawat tikim niya sa kaniyang kinakain. Halata naman sa pagngiti ni Kyungsoo na masaya siyang natutuwa si Junmyeon sa kinakain niya.

“I would hire you as my personal cook if you were a bad Sandigkawal,” pabirong sabi ni Junmyeon.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil nasa office pa sila, it was not surprising na ang kwentuhan nila over lunch ay tungkol din sa trabaho. Kung anong cases na ba ang mga pumasok, kung kumusta na ang hearing ng mga nahuli sa Bato Balani, at kung gaano na kalalim ang connection ng mga Hucloban sa mga Aswang. It was funny, though, dahil kahit gaano katunog toxic ang usapan nila, they still managed to make it sould like a casual conversation.

“Maiba lang,” singit ni Kyungsoo nang matapos si Junmyeon mag-explain tungkol sa kung paano nagiging Gabunan ang isang pantas. “When...when all of these are over, can we go out again?”

Napakurap si Junmyeon. He lagged for a while, iniisip bakit biglang may pagyaya si Kyungsoo na lumabas. Then naalala niyang they agreed to go out again, after that Baekhyun-planned date.

“Oh, our second date you mean?”

“Not necessarily a date, ano ba.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “But yeah, just thought things are just as stressful as even before you got hospitalized. Kelangan mo namang mag-relax.”

“I think ako ang dapat magsabi niyan,” sabi ni Junmyeon. He pointed at their scoreboard. Lamang si Kyungsoo, of course, pero by 23 points. At this point, hindi na kayang humabol pa ni Junmyeon sa first place. “Ang hayok mo kaya sa trabaho.”

“Yet I can still find time to cook,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Eh ikaw, halos di na kumain makapag-trabaho lang.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Fine, yeah. That’s fair. So okay, let’s go out”

“Good! I’ll look for places we can go to.”

“Second date? It’s a date?” Pangasar na tanong ni Junmyeon, although a part of him was quite serious about it.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo just to pretend na na-annoy siya kahit ang totoo, gusto niya. “Fine fine. It’s a second date.”

But the second date never happened. Or at least makalipas ang dalawang linggo. Wala pa silang napaga-agreehan na araw kung kelan sila lalabas. It’s understandable though. Hindi pa sila nagda-downtime sa Dambana. In fact, mas lalo lang nadadagdagan ang cases at raids nila. This week lang, sa buong departamento ng Sandigkawal, naka-pito na sila, lima rito sa division nila Junmyeon. Nakahuli nanaman sila ng mga Huclobang gumagawa ng Exploding Potions. Hindi kasing dami ng sa Bato Balani, but still enough to wreck havoc kung hindi nila naabutan. Bukod pa rito ang mga secret meetings na bina-bust nila.

“Mas gusto kong mag-relay na lang ng cases,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang nagla-lunch. May Band-Aid pang nakadikit sa pisngi niya. Kagagaling lang niya kahapon sa isang buy-bust op at nakahuli naman sila ng mangilan-ngilang Hucloban. Mabuti’t galos lang ang inabot niya.

“Kung pwede lang mag-leave,” habol ni Jongdae.

Halata sa mood ng table nila ang stress kaya nang dumating si Chanyeol, still all smiles, sobrang out of place siya bigla. “What’s up?”

“Minsan di ko alam kung saan pa nahuhugot ni Chanyeol ang saya niya,” ani Baekhyun.

“Dahil…” Sumiksik pa ng onti si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Jongdae sabay balot ng braso sa bewang nito. “I have the love of my life with me all the time!”

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kutsara’t tinidor niya at pumikit, dahan-dahang huminga ng malalim. Si Baekhyun naman, napa-kamot ng ulo sabay ng isa ring mabigat na hinga. Jongdae wasn’t sure kung dapat ba siyang mainis pero halata sa pamumula ng mukha niya na kinilig naman siya.

“Shut up nga,” ani Jongdae. “We haven’t had sex in three days dahil sa trabaho.”

Baekhyun groaned so loud. “TMI guys?”

“To be fair though,” singit ni Kyungsoo. “They don’t talk about blowing their boyfriends sa parking ng Dambana.” That was Baekhyun two weeks ago. Nagtawanan ang lahat habang si Baekhyun, pilit na dinedepensahan ang sarili.

“Anyway.” Chanyeol clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Heard may isa nanamang major ops.”

Napatingin silang lahat kay Chanyeol, curious. “Kelan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Next week daw,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Lumapit siya lalo dahil the info was supposedly confidential pero para sa mga Sandigkawal na tulad nila, wala namang confidential na hindi umaabot sa kanila. “May hideout daw yung mga Hucloban tapos nagtatago sila ng mga Aswang. Not sure what they do there pero looks like they’re brainwashing them? Or at least teaching them to take their side?”

“Gabunan nanaman ba yan?” Halata sa tanong ni Baekhyun na kinabahan siya.

Chanyeol shrugged. “Ewan. Pero ang narinig ko, may mga hawak silang Bangkilan."

Nanlaki ang mga mata nilang lahat. Isang klase ng aswang ang _Bangkilan_, isa sa mga pinakamalalakas na aswang. Tulad ng typical na aswang, they shape-shift from human to animal form, madalas baboy-ramo. Pero ang pinaka-nakakatakot sa kanila, they can transform a person—pantas man o normal na tao—into an aswang. Kung anong klaseng aswang, depende sa kung ano ang biktima. Kung pantas, pwedeng Gabunan. Kung plebeio, mas mababang ranggo ng aswang.

“Sino raw papadala?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. A part of him was excited, even expectant na maisasama siya, pero at the same time kinakabahan siya.

“Ang confirmed pa lang sa higher ups si Changmin, Yunho, Taeyeon, Sunmi. Tapos sa mid-level, si Junmyeon, Wonsik, Tae—.”

“_Junmyeon?_”

“—min. _I know right?_” Sabay nito ay ang paglaki ng mata ni Chanyeol as if agreeing sa tono ng tatlo.

“Are they not going to give him a break muna?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Nagbago na ang mood, from curiosity to a bit of frustration. Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo and they both exchanged looks of confusion.

“I mean, I get na Sandigkawal tayo,” simula ni Jongdae. “Pero alam naman nilang si Junmyeon yung pinaka-injured sa atin last time. At kakabalik lang niya. It could be traumatic for him.”

“I know? They should have sent someone else from another division,” pahabol ni Baekhyun.

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang dinagdag sa reklamo ng mga kasama niya pero halata sa mabigat niyang buntong hininga na nakikiayon din siya sa sentimyento ng lahat.

“But to be fair though,” inangat ni Chanyeol ang parehong kamay as if in a defensive stance. “None of these are actually verified. Baka naman...mali yung chika.”

“Oh well. Sana nga,” bulong ni Kyungsoo at tumango ang lahat.

Kakasakay lang ni Kyungsoo ng elevator nang biglang may pumigil sa pintuan nito. Bumungad sa harapan niya si Junmyeon.

“Oh, you’re still here!” Gulat na bati ni Kyungsoo.

“Yeah,” hinihingal na sagot ni Junmyeon. “Nagpahabol ng meeting si Changmin.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Yeah, Changmin would do that. Then naalala niya yung usapan kaninang lunch. Was the meeting about that upcoming raid? O tungkol sa iba? Dapat na ba niyang tanungin si Junmyeon ngayon tungkol dun, o pabayaan na lang niya at hintayin na si Junmyeon na mismo ang magsabi sa kanila?

“Pauwi ka na ba?” Naputol ang train of thought ni Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Junmyeon. Tumango siya.

“Great. Ako rin. Sabay ka na?”

“Like...kotse mo?”

Tumango si Junmyeon. Well, if that would mean makakatipid siya ng pamasahe pauwi then why not diba? Pumayag siya at sabay silang dumeretso sa basement parking.

Dahil a little past rush hour naman na sila umalis, mabilis-bilis ang biyahe nila. Pero kalagitnaan ng kwentuhan nila, biglang unapologetically umingay ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo at kahit pinilit niyang ihatid na lang siya ni Junmyeon sa bahay dahil meron naman siyang naiwan pang ramen doon, Junmyeon insisted na they pass by Army Navy para kumain. Hindi na pumalag pa si Kyungsoo dahil “Sige na, dali na, sagot ko na” ang sabi ni Junmyeon. Libre is a magic word, but honestly Junmyeon sounded like he just wanted to spend more time with Kyungsoo, which Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind either.

Wala masyadong tao sa loob which was not surprising dahil una, may kamahalan dito at pangalawa, may katabi silang Jollibee. They both ordered burritos and sat on a free table near the door. It felt a lot more spacious and chill.

“Isipin mo na lang, pa-konsuelo ko kasi di pa rin tayo nakakalabas,” natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo looked at him, confused for a second pero na-get din kaagad kung anong pahiwatig ng kasama. “So this is like a semi-date.”

Napangiti si Junmyeon. “Hmm. Yeah, pwede.”

“No need to rush though. I mean, kahit ako naman busy rin,” ani Kyungsoo. He was about to bite on his burrito nang makita niyang nagii-struggle si Junmyeon tanggalin ang foil ng burrito niya. Kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo at siya na ang nagtanggal.

“You should’ve ordered the plated one para nakakain ka na,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi sumagot si Junmyeon na nakangiti lang at pinapanuod si Kyungsoo.

“Thanks,” sagot ni Junmyeon nang iabot na sa kaniya pabalik ang pagkain niya. “No fun yung plated. Also, mauubos ko kaagad yun. Which means mauuna akong matapos at awkward kasi papanuorin na lang kita kumain.”

“As if you don’t enjoy looking at me,” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo although he felt a bit ng twist sa kaniyang tiyan, wondering saan niya nakuha ang lakas ng loob na bumanat kay Junmyeon bigla.

“You’re not wrong though.”

Agad na tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon, sabay kunot ng noo, kunwari na-offend siya sa sinabi nito kahit ang totoo, kusang bumilis ang kabog sa dibdib niya sa sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Bawal lumandi habang kumakain.” Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo pero nangingiti.

“Anyway.” Lumapit ng onti si Junmyeon sa mesa, sabay patong ng parehong siko, parehong kamay naka-hawak sa burrito. “I’m assuming you’ve heard the news.”

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. “Which one?”

“The upcoming raid. Next week.” Sinundan ito ni Junmyeon ng isang buntong hininga.

“_Oh_,” ani Kyungsoo. “That one. Yes. Chanyeol, yeah. He told us. Totoo ba ‘yun?”

Tumango si Junmyeon, ngumunguya. Then he gulped from his iced tea para sumagot. “Yeah. They’re bringing me, Wonsik, and Taemin with them. Pretty much the more senior ones plus us.”

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “You just got out of the hospital a few weeks ago. What are they thinking?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “To be fair, I’ve done quite a lot of research tungkol sa mga Aswang.”

“_Still!_” May halong diin ang pananalita ni Kyungsoo which surprised Junmyeon a bit. “I don’t think they’re in the right mind sending you to that raid though.”

“Well, Sandigkawal tayo. Work’s work. We gotta do what we gotta do.”

Makikipag-debate pa sana si Kyungsoo pero Sandigkawal din naman siya. They chose to be a Sandigkawal at kasama ‘to sa mga risks na pinasok nila the moment they said yes to their job. Of course mas gusto ni Kyungsoo na kahit papano naman sana may konting pa-leeway naman sana ang Dambana sa pagpapadala ng mga Sandigkawal pero walang hinihintay at pinipili ang mga Hucloban, o kung ano mang mababang salamangca.

“Hey,” bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Stay alive.”

“Kasi wala ka para iligtas ako if ever?”

Binato ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon ng crumpled tissue. “Sira. Pero sige na nga, oo.”

“Aw, you’re concerned.”

“Shut up.”

“After mo kong batayan sa ospital you’re still gonna deny?”

“Feelingero ka.”

“Of course.”

“Sira.”

“E bakit ka namumula?” Natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon. It was a lie.

“H-hindi kaya!” Biglang iniwas ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya.

Tinapik ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo sa balikat. “Joke lang.”

It wasn’t long bago nila naubos ang kanilang kinakain. Hindi na sumakay pa si Kyungsoo pabalik sa kotse si Junmyeon dahil walking distance na lang ang condo niya. Magisa na lang sanang maglalakad si Kyungsoo pero pinilit pa rin ni Junmyeon na ihatid siya. At dahil mapilit, at may kaunting pagkarupok din si Kyungsoo, pumayag na rin siya. Isang liko lang ng kanto at nandun na sila.

“So, see you tomorrow?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. He saw a bit of crumbs sa kanang dibdib ni Junmyeon at tinapik-tapik niya ito para alisin. “Yeah. See you.”

“Thanks. Good night. Rest well.”

“You, too.”

Yumuko si Junmyeon, hesitant pang umalis. Iniisip niyang hintayin si Kyungsoo na pumasok papaloob at mawala na sa kanilang lobby. Si Kyungsoo naman, nakatayo lang sa entrance, hinihintay naman si Junmyeon na bumalik na sa kaniyang kotse. Mukhang this time, hindi nag-match ang kanilang brainwaves.

“Are...you not going inside yet?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Oh, I...well, I was actually waiting for you to leave.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo, napapakamot sa kaniyang ulunan.

Junmyeon let out a dry, awkward chuckle. “Yeah, sorry. Alright, gotta go now.”

“Yup. Ingat.’

Junmyeon stepped back, waving. A few reluctant steps pa bago siya tumalikod. Pero the moment he turned around, tinawag ulit siya ni Kyungsoo. Siyempre agad ding tumingin si Junmyeon. Nagulat na lang siya na halos katapat na niya si Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ay bigla itong lumapit sa kaniyang mukha at humalik sa kaniyang pisngi.

“Bye!” Ang tanging sabi ni Kyungsoo. Agad siyang tumakbo papaloob ng condo at tuluyan nang nawala behind the elevator lobby.

Napahawak si Junmyeon sa kaniyang pisngi, hindi mapigilan ang sariling mangiti. He mumbled a “Bye,” his brain processing the whole thing late. Bumalik siya sa kaniyang kotse na mapula-pula at may hindi maipintang saya.

“Is it really not possible?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nakaupo siya ngayon sa isang magarang armchair. It was a rather old office, but not dirty. It was super neat and comfy actually for an office na probably ilang daang taon na ang tanda. Sa dami ng mga librong nakapalibot sa kanila. Kyungsoo would love to spend a lot of time looking at them in amusement. Pero hindi ito ang dahilan ng pagpunta niya rito. He had more important concerns to worry about.

Umiling si Changmin, naka-upo sa other side ng desk. “Replacements always have to go rigorous checking process if there is no urgent need for one. At sa Lunes na ang raid.”

“Maybe we could find a way to—”

“Look, Do Kyungsoo,” singit ni Changmin. “I know you’re worried. I am, too. But we need him in this team right now. At directive din ‘to ng Dambana.”

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, brows slanting in apparent defeat. “I...yeah, I understand.”

“Things might get awry but I assure you we will do our best to keep everyone safe,” patuloy ni Changmin.

Walang ibang sinagot si Kyungsoo kundi isang tango. He stood up at nagpasalamat kay Changmin bago marahang umalis ng opisina.


	6. Siruhano

Dumating ang Lunes na wala na si Junmyeon sa kaniyang opisina. It should be no big deal dahil madalas namang nangyayari ito. Pero this time, iba siya. Halata sa mukha ng karamihan na nagaalala sila. Bawas ang pagbibiro ni Baekhyun, pati ang ingay ni Jongdae, at pagdating sa lunch, hindi nila mapigilang maglabas ng mga hinaing at pangamba. Si Chanyeol naman, kahit ugali niya na maging masayahin lagi, nakisabay na lang sa mood ng mga kasama.

“Grabe ‘no, pinush talaga nila si Junmyeon,” komento ni Jongdae na sinagayunan naman ng lahat. Sinundan ito ng isang collective na buntong-hininga.

“Kinausap ko si Changmin kahapon,” reveal ni Kyungsoo na kinagulat ng mga kasama niya. “Tried to get him replaced. Kahit ako. Ayaw nila.”

“That’s...wasn’t he intimidating?” Amazed na tanong ni Baekhyun. That was a brave thing to do considering na mahigpit si Changmin. Kahit si Jongdae at Chanyeol, namangha sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

“He was,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “But you know, I wouldn’t mind talking to him if that would mean pulling Junmyeon out of the raid.”

Nagkatinginan si Jongdae at Baekhyun, may laman ang pagkakatinginan nila, but this was not the right time para magtuksuan. They both shrugged sabay buntong hininga ulit.

“Guess ipagpasa-Bathala na lang talaga natin,” ani Chanyeol. “Besides, alam ko binigyan naman sila ng anting-anting ng Dambana.”

“They do?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. “They reserve it sa mga very special raids like this.”

“I see,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “I hope they work.”

Maagang natapos ng trabaho sina Baekhyun at Jongdae habang nagaayos pa rin ng papers si Kyungsoo. Kinailangan na nilang umalis kaya’t nagpaalam na sila, reminding Kyungsoo not to stay too late sa opisina. Um-oo si Kyungsoo, telling them na maglilinis lang siya ng desk. Pero ang totoo, sinadya niyang mag-overtime ngayon. Kung masusunod ang schedule, pagdating ng 9PM, babalik na sa Dambana ang team ni Changmin galing sa raid. Tumingin siya sa orasan. Alas sais y media pa lang. May dalawa’t kalahating oras pa siyang hihintayin.

Pwede siyang umidlip kung gugustuhin niya pero masyado siyang kinakabahan at nagaalala para makatulog. Masyado na ring pagod ang utak niya para mag-trabaho. Kaya randomly na lang siyang nanunuod ng YouTube videos at nagbabasa ng balita para lang maubos ang oras hanggang dumating ang alas nwebe.

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na sa sobrang bored na niya ay naka-idlip na siya. Nagising na lang siya nang makarinig siya ng mahina-hinang ingay sa labas ng opisina. Tinignan niya ang orasan. 10:34 PM. Late na? Shet, na-miss ba niya ang agbalik nila Junmyeon? Agad siyang bumangon, pinatay ang AVR ng computer niya, at nagpunas ng bibig just to check kung tumulo pa ba laway niya (hindi naman). Marahan siyang naglakad papunta sa pintuan pero bago pa man siya dumating ay bumukas bigla ang pinto.

Lumitaw si Junmyeon, may benda sa ulo at may kaunting dugo sa damit pero wala namang serious na injury.

“Junmyeon!”

Agad na tumakbo si Kyungsoo papalapit at niyakap ito. Hindi na niya pinagbigyan pa ng oras si Junmyeon na i-express ang gulat dahil hinigpitan niya ang pagyakap niya rito.

“Kyungsoo! B-bakit—”

Agad na bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa pagyakap at hinawakan si Junmyeon sa balikat. “Are you okay?”

Halata pa sa mukha ni Junmyeon ang lito at pagkabigla pero nagsisimula na siyang mangiti. “Okay lang. Just hit something on the head pero walang seryoso. It should heal tonight. Bakit ka andito?”

Biglang humina ang boses ni Kyungsoo. “O-overtime.”

“Overtime?”

“Yeah.”

“Yung totoo?”

Tinulak niya ng mahina si Junmyeon sa dibdib gamit ang daliri sabay sabi, “Oo na. Fine. Hinintay kita. I was worried, okay?”

Hindi na nagpapigil sa pagngiti si Junmyeon. Nakatitig lang siya kay Kyungsoo, halatang-halata na masaya siya sa nangyayari at sinasabi ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“That’s...that’s really sweet.”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo pero nakaiwas pa rin ang tingin kay Junmyeon. “Shut up.”

Inabot ni Junmyeon ang ilong ni Kyungsoo at pinisil-pisil ito. Pinalo ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Junmyeon at nagtawanan sila.

“May-debriefing pa kayo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang naglakad papunta sa desk niya si Junmyeon.

“Tapos na,” sagot nito. “Kanina. Sa opisina ni Changmin.”

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo na nakatayo na sa pintuan ng opisina. “Thankfully, we only got one serious injury. Nadala naman siya agad sa Catalonan and he’s pretty stable na from what I heard,” patuloy ni Junmyeon habang naglalagay ng mangilan-ngilang papel sa bag niya.

“That’s good to know.”

“Also.” May inabot si Junmyeon sa bulsa habang naglakad papalapit kay Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang kamay nito at nilagay sa palad ang isang anting-anting. Santiago de Galicia. “Salamat. I guess it worked?”

“You used it?”

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Yup. Wore it the whole time.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Akala ko di mo gagamitin kasi nagbigay raw ang Dambana, sabi ni Chanyeol.”

“Yup,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “They did. But I used yours. So thank you.”

Iniwan ‘to ni Kyungsoo sa kotse ni Junmyeon nung sumabay siya pauwi at nag-detour sila sa Army Navy. Nilagay niya ‘to sa box kasama ng isang note na, “Stay safe.” Hindi siya sure actually kung anong magiging reaction ni Junmyeon considering na regalo niya ito kay Kyungsoo pero kung ito na ang pinakamaitutulong niya para maiwas sa panibagong disgrasya si Junmyeon, hindi siya magaatubiling ibigay ito kay Junmyeon. Thankfully, nakita ito ni Junmyeon at ginamit pa niya.

“Welcome,” bulong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay isa pa.” Bumalik si Junmyeon sa desk niya at kinuha ang kaniyang bag. “Kinausap mo raw si Changmin?”

Medyo kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Ginawa nga niya iyon nang hindi alam ni Junmyeon. Kahit ayaw niyang umamin, wala na siyang magagawa pa kaya tumango siya.

“Sorry,” ani Kyungsoo.

“No worries,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “I mean, it wasn’t necessary at wala rin namang nangyari but I...really appreciate your concern.”

“I trust you! I mean, please don’t get me wrong. I really trust you,” pahabol ni Kyungsoo. “I was...now that I think about it, yeah. That was really unnecessary. Sorry if that offended you.”

Mabilis ang pag-iling ni Junmyeon. “No! No. It’s okay! Really. I mean, kaya siya unnecessary kasi I know di na magbabago yung lineup ng raid but still, thank you.”

Walang imik si Kyungsoo.

“Changmin told me you’re really worried.”

“I just,” panimula ni Kyungsoo. He paused for a while, iniisip kung ano ang dapat niyang ituloy. “I just don’t want you hurt again. It was a dangerous raid, right?”

“It was.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “I’m really glad you’re safe.”

“Can I hug you? Feeling ko hindi enough ang simpleng thank you lang,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. “Yeah. Sure.” At agad na yumakap si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. Mahigpit, Nakabalot ang parehong braso ni Junmyeon sa upper back ni Kyungsoo, habang si Kyungsoo naman, marahang nilapat ang parehong kamay sa likod ni Junmyeon.

“I...I don’t—I wouldn’t know what to do kapag nawala ka,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa yakap, at naramdaman niyang lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Junmyeon. 

“Kyungsoo.” Bulong naman ni Junmyeon. “Is that a confession?”

“Sira ka.” Kyungsoo chuckled. At hinimas-himas niya ang likod ni Junmyeon. “I guess it is.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Tumigil ang paghimas niya kay Junmyeon pero hindi pa rin sila naghiwalay sa pagyakap. Ilang segundong tahimik rin sila, naghihintayan kung may isasagot ba si Kyungsoo o wala.

“I guess...I’m a lot more willing to do that right now.”

Rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang mahinang tawa ni Junmyeon. Agad silang humiwalay sa pagkakayakap, and for a while nagkatinginan lang sila sa mata. Pagkatapos ay dumampi na ang mga labi nila sa isa’t isa. Agad na binagsak ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang hawak na bag sa sahig at hinawakan ang parehong pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Yumakap naman si Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon.

Sure, nag-kiss na sila before. They even made out. Pero iba ang pakiramdam nila pareho ngayon. Walang Huclobang dapat isipin, walang ibang tao na dapat pansinin. Sila lang. Silang dalawa. At ramdam na ramdam nilang bumubuhos lang ang emotions nila sa kanilang mga bibig. It was a relatively short kiss, no tongues. Just a chaste one. Pareho silang namumula nang maghiwalay sila. 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at napangisi si Kyungsoo.

“May utang ka pang date,” ani Kyungsoo sabay tap sa dibdib ni Junmyeon.

“Changmin gave me a break. So matutuloy na date natin,” explain ni Junmyeon, to which Kyungsoo’s face lightened up. “So let’s go?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Yeah, hatid na kita.”

“Ha?”

“I’ll drive you home.”

Napataas ng kilay si Junmyeon. “You drive?”

“Uh, yes?”

“I...never knew.”

“I just don’t use my car really often. Naka-park na ako sa baba.”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “So pinaghandaan mo talaga ‘to ano?”

“Aba siyempre. Kung hindi ka namatay sa raid e baka naman mamatay ka sa car crash. And with that head injury, hindi kita pahahawakin ng manibela I swear.”

Kumurap si Junmyeon, then smiled. “Let’s eat muna please.”

“Sure.”

“Your treat _pwease_?” Junmyeon changed his tone, may halo nang pa-cute.

Natigilan si Kyungsoo for a second pagkatapos ay bigla siyang kinilabutan. “That was not cute! Ugh. Pero oo, sagot ko na. Don’t do that again!”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Junmyeon.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Mahal mo na ako ‘no?”

“_What the—?_”

“Do you love me?”

“Nagda-drive ako pota—”

“Dali na!”

Buntong hininga. “Di pa ba obvious?”

“I love you, too.”

Isa pa ulit buntong hininga, pero this time nakangiti na. “Yeah, I love you, too.”

The next months were gruelling para sa lahat ng nasa Dambana. Tuloy-tuloy ang paghabol nila sa mga Hucloban. Wala pa silang nakikitang katapusan sa kanilang mga ginagawa hangga’t hindi pa nila napupuntirya ang mga pinaka-utak ng lahat ng mga tumitiwalag sa Damabana at mga pantas. Pero unti-unti na silang nakakakita ng progress, especially after ng successful na raid nila Junmyeon. Nababawasan na ang involvement ng mga engkanto at aswang. Napaparami na rin ang kanilang mga nahuhuli. And thankfully, too, they have been getting more successful operations habang tumatagal.

When the year-end came, mas marami-rami na sila sa team. Nadagdagan na sila ng tatlo pa sa kanilang division, at lahat sila ay nabigyan na ng promotions, just as Junmyeon promised. Tintrabaho niya ito lalo na’t deserve naman ito ng mga kasamahan niya.

It was year-end na rin nang finally umamin si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon na they were exclusively dating sa kanilang mga ka-trabaho. And they did it through the scoreboard. Sa kanilang division Christmas party, officially in-announce na for the first time ever since he started, natalo si Junmyeon. By six points. Sinubukan niyang humabol pero masyado lang talagang magaling si Kyungsoo.

Nag-rejoice ang lahat nang banggitin ni Minseok na ang Sandigkawal of the Year Award ay napunta kay Kyungsoo. At dahil diyan, bukod sa bragging rights na natalo niya si Junmyeon, he would get a two-nights three-days glamping trip for two sa Baler, Aurora. Nang tinanong nila kung may gusto bang isama si Kyungsoo, mabilis ang sagot nito.

“Si Junmyeon.”

Walang halong gulat sa mukha ni Junmyeon which actually surprised the whole team.

“Is this what I think it is?” Pasigaw na tanong ni Baekhyun, haalta sa pagtaas ng boses nito na naeexcite siya sa malalaman niya.

Tumayo si Junmyeon sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Inabot niya ang kamay nito at hinawakan nang mahigpit. “Sorry guys, _boyfriend first._”

Naghiyawan at napasipol sa tuksuan ang buong division. It was not much of a surprise, to be honest dahil halos lahat sila, expected nang magiging mag-on ang dalawa. Pero ang kina-mangha nila ay hindi nagpahalata sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo for the last three months. Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun and Jongdae, of course, because they called it. Junmyeon told them na tutuparin niya ang “promise” na ililibre niya ang dalawa ng inumin for a month. 

Hindi naman problema kung saan sila iinom though dahil binili na ni Chanyeol at Jongdae ang Bato Balani. They scheduled the first one this weekend, lalo na’t nakabalik na rin si Yixing to Baekhyun’s delight. At ngayong official na rin sina Minseok at Luhan, it was going to be a quadruple date.

The year-end slash Christmas party was a joyous night. Pansamantalang kinalimutan nila ang mga haharapin nilang hamon bilang mga Sandigkawal sa susunod na taon. Pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyari ngayong taon, they really deserved this happy break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kung umabot ka rito, maraming-maraming salamat! Alam kong hindi ito masyadong madaling basahin dahil mahaba-haba pero nagawa mo kaya maraming salamat talaga!  
2\. Again, kung nag-enjoy ka sa fic, please leave a comment. Sobrang maa-appreciate ko iyon.


	7. Talaguluganan

**CHAPTER 1**

_Sandigkawal_ \- Mga magical law enforcers na humahabol at nanghuhuli ng mga dark wizards at iba pang masasamang salamangkero; "aurors"

_Pantas_ \- Mga taong kayang gumamit ng salamangca

_Plebeio_ \- Mga taong walang kakayahang gumamit ng salamangca

_Tagkaligta_ \- Espesyal na Sandigkawal na ang pangunahing trabaho ay burahin ang memorya ng mga plebeiong nakakakita o nakaka-experience ng salamangca; "obliviator"

_Hucloban_ \- Mga rebeldeng pantas na ang hangarin ay gumanti sa mga tradisyunal na kaaway ng mga pantas, tulad ng Simbahan

_Dambana_ \- Ang punong pamahalaan ng salamangca sa Pilipinas

_Escuela_ \- Ang pangunahing paaralang pang-salamangca sa Pilipinas; ang buong pangalan ay Escuela ng Salamangca at Pagpapantas

_Catalonan_ \- Ang ospital ng mga pantas

_Konseho_ \- Pinakamataas na korte ng mga pantas

_Bato Balani_ \- Isang kilalang resto-bar para sa mga pantas

_Anitero_ \- Pantas na pinanganak na may espesyal na kakayahang pang-salamangca

_Pagtulad_ \- Espesyal na kakayahayang pang-salamangca na nanggagaya ng hitsura ng mga tao basta makita ito ng isang beses

_Abyan_ \- Gabay na espiritu, typically isang hayop, na may basbas ng mga punong pantas

**CHAPTER 2**

_Dalakitnon_ \- Isang mataas na ranggo ng maligno

_Maligno_ \- Generic na tawag sa masasamang engkanto

_Benigno_ \- Generic na tawag sa mabubuting engkanto

_Pagparis_ \- Isang espesyal na kakayahang pang-salamangca na kayang gumawa ng kopya ng sarili

_Bayoc_ \- Isang klase ng babaylan sa Zambales

_Bulalakaw_ \- Isang klase ng benigno na nagtatrabaho sa Dambana bilang messengers; kadalasan ay maliliit na babae, mga tatlong talampakan ang taas, at may mahahabang buhok na nagliliyab

_Gabunan_ \- Ang pinakamataas na ranggo ng Aswang na mukhang typical na tao, may pulang mata, pangil, puting buhok, at kayang gumamit ng mataas na antas ng salamangca

_Apo Babaylan_ \- Pinakamataas na babaylan; isa sa mga punong manggagamot sa Catalonan

**CHAPTER 3**

_Santiago de Galicia_ \- Isang klase ng anting-anting na kayang protektahan ang may suot sa karamihan ng masamang salamangca

_Atardar_ \- Isang klase ng anting-anting laban sa mababang klase ng maligno

_Santo Niñong Hubad_ \- Isang klase ng anting-anting na pampalakas ng sex appeal

**CHAPTER 5**

_Bangkilan_ \- Isang klase ng aswang na tila tao pero kayang baguhin ang hitsura sa baboy-ramo; kaya nilang mag-convert ng isang tao, pantas man o plebeio, para maging aswang.


End file.
